Dangerous
by Machene
Summary: Por anos, duas guildas de magos prosperam mais do que todas em Magnolia: Fairy Tail e Spriggan Tail. A primeira, formada só por mulheres, é popular pelas belas integrantes talentosas. Já a segunda, composta apenas por homens, é famosa pelos membros que resolvem missões de maneira rápida e destrutiva. Elas competem por clientes há gerações, mas um misterioso serviço pode mudar tudo.
1. Cap 1

**1: Fairy Tail não é de minha autoria.**

 **2: Todos os personagens fora do universo de Fairy Tail são de minha autoria.**

 **3: As imagens usadas nesta fanfic não me pertencem, mas as montagens** **da capa e** **dos capítulos de um à três e cinco foram feitas por mim.** **Todas podem ser** **visualizadas no meu blog de fics, Fãnime (cujo link está na página do meu perfil), no Nyah! Fanfiction e no Spirit Rede Social.**

 **4: Palavras em negrito (letras escuras) são para enfatizar algo no diálogo. Palavras em itálico (letras inclinadas) diferenciam nomes de origem estrangeira. Palavras maiúsculas (A-B-C) servem como grito para os personagens. Palavras entre aspas (") representam uma leitura, conversa por telefone, um pensamento** **, referências** **a coisas já mencionadas ou algo não literal, ou seja, que não ocorre exatamente como foi dito.** **Palavras entre parênteses [( )] são acréscimos para a história, como comentários meus sendo narradora/personagem ou informações relevantes.**

 **5:** **Esta fanfic só está disponível para tradução em outras línguas. Sua publicação em outras áreas sem os direitos autorais é um caso de plágio.**

* * *

 _Buenas tardes_ , minha gente! Então, por onde eu começo... Sei que ainda estou devendo várias fanfics, portanto vou parar de colocar prazos para finalizar as antigas e de publicar fanfics novas antes de tê-las terminado, já que isso não ajuda. Aliás, eu preparei uma fanfic boa de Fairy Tail, que estava planejando lançar no _Halloween_. Infelizmente, não deu certo, mas estou trazendo ela completa agora.

E aviso que também planejo produzir outra de Natal, ou talvez reformular uma fic antiga que não publiquei, ou publiquei a muito tempo... Não sei. Como disse antes, não vou prometer coisa alguma, excerto que tentarei colocar as coisas em dia, agora que tenho mais tempo livre e minha criatividade melhorou. Sendo assim, boa leitura!

* * *

 **Cap. 1**

Reino Fiore: uma terra neutra com 17 milhões de habitantes. Um mundo de magia. Aqui, a magia é comercializada no dia a dia, faz parte da rotina de todos. Há aqueles que vivem da magia. Esses nós chamamos de **magos**. Os magos pertencem a guildas, que, por sua vez, ganham por seus serviços. Existem várias guildas no reino, porém, na cidade de Magnolia, existem duas especiais: Fairy Tail e Spriggan Tail.

Por várias gerações, essas consideradas famílias têm lutado entre si pela preferência de seus clientes pagantes, mesmo que de forma comedida. Contudo, nunca antes as rivais precisaram competir para completar a mesma missão... Ou se ajudarem para sobreviver a uma. E é justamente o que está prestes a acontecer...

...

{24 de outubro, Fairy Tail}

\- Ei gente, deem uma olhada! – uma agradável voz feminina ecoa, atraindo olhares para si – Eu encontrei isto pregado na porta de entrada! – a moça loira informa, sacudindo um papel na mão esquerda levantada para o alto.

\- O que é? – questiona a ruiva que se aproxima dela, bem como outras mulheres – Alguma propaganda? Ou... Não pode ser! – ela congela de súbito – Um aviso de despejo?!

\- Erza, por que teria um "aviso de despejo" pregado na porta da guilda? – uma de suas amigas ergue a sobrancelha direita, pondo a mão na cintura enquanto acha graça – A situação poderia existir se fosse com aqueles caras da Spriggan Tail. Certo Levy?

\- Lucy tem razão. – confirma uma das baixinhas do grupo – As pessoas da cidade só não devem ter expulsado eles daqui ainda por sempre conseguirem deter bandidos.

\- Atenção pessoal, se concentrem! – a primeira garota faz uma careta – Não é nada disso. É uma missão misteriosa. Diz que uma vila está sendo assombrada pelas almas de duas crianças. Elas já foram avistadas em outras regiões, e por onde passam provocam o caos. Muita gente tem se sentido assustada ou confusa, angustiada por lembranças tristes, e algumas pessoas até tentaram se matar.

\- Pelo Criador! Mestra Mavis, jogue isso fora! – pede a voluptuosa mulher ao lado, fazendo seu leque balançar perto dos óculos – Eu detesto fantasmas! São inconvenientes e destruidores natos! Aliás, por que não pregaram isso na porta das fadas feias? Todos se entenderiam muito bem, mesmo apenas gesticulando.

\- Evergreen, acho que está sendo precipitada. – analisa uma veterana das fadas, com seu sorriso contagiante – Não conhecemos todos os membros da Spriggan Tail. Eles até receberam integrantes novos recentemente, como nós.

\- Além disso, as estátuas no seu quarto são tão assustadoras quanto um fantasma. – menciona a irmã mais nova da anterior, fazendo algumas rirem.

\- Lisanna Strauss, não ouse insultar minhas esculturas, ou vai virar uma!

\- Está bem, está bem, tenham calma! – pede a mais nova da guilda, segurando sua parceira, uma gata branca, nos braços – Vamos escutar Mira- _san_ e nos entender, certo?!

\- Você é muito fofa Wendy, mas não acho que décadas de briga possam se resolver tão fácil. – Lucy passa a mão na cabeça da menina – Certo Charle?!

\- Tenho a impressão de que ela estava falando das outras. – comenta a felina.

\- Bom, Juvia não tem medo de fantasmas. – informa a própria Juvia – A missão tem recompensa? Quem deixou o papel na porta?

\- Aqui não diz. – Mavis continua, olhando frente e verso da folha – É uma missão estranha para um mago ou uma maga, mesmo algumas pessoas pensando que podemos resolver qualquer coisa com magia. Pode ser um trote, mas não custa verificar. Sobretudo porque, se completarmos o serviço, vamos receber um "tesouro único e inestimável". É o que anuncia... Eu quero ir. Então, quem vai comigo? – as moças se entreolham, tendo dúvida e receio, até algumas erguerem uma mão – Lucy, Erza, Levy e Juvia. Maravilha. Então, na minha ausência, Mirajane fica no comando. Voltaremos em breve.

...

{24 de outubro, Spriggan Tail}

\- Ei, Zeref! – pronuncia-se uma voz masculina, fazendo o mago negro se voltar para ele – Você viu o Natsu? Eu quero saber se ele fez esta brincadeira.

\- Que "brincadeira"? – o jovem, sentado em uma cadeira da mesa mais distante da entrada da guilda, pega o papel na mão do mago do gelo e lê seu conteúdo – Uma missão com feiticeiros? Ora Gray, parece um pedido normal para mim.

\- Sério? Por que não continua lendo? – Zeref obedece e dá mais uma olhada, então seu semblante começa a mudar de tranquilo para desconfiado.

\- Quer dizer que esse casal, seja lá quem eles forem, aparece e some rapidamente, além de causar o fim de vários relacionamentos? Bem... É no mínimo **intrigante**.

\- O que é "intrigante"? – questiona o homem, com cicatriz no olho, que se aproxima.

\- Jellal, bem na hora! Aqui. – Gray toma a folha das mãos do amigo e apresenta ao mago celestial – Dá uma olhada e diz se não acha isso estranho.

\- É uma missão? – Jellal ergue uma sobrancelha, ficando mais confuso a medida que lê o conteúdo – Então, alguém está nos pedindo para prender feiticeiros que seduzem pessoas bonitas?! Apesar de achar estranha a descrição, não vejo qual o problema.

\- O que tem de estranho em um... – de repente, outro parceiro da guilda se junta ao grupo, olhando o assunto do material pelas costas de quem o segura – "Belo casal jovem com olhos vazios"? O motivo dos outros correrem atrás é autoexplicativo.

\- Não foi essa parte que estranhei, Bickslow. Embora os "olhos vazios" sejam meio preocupantes... Aqui também diz que esses "feiticeiros" parecem ter o poder de manipular os pensamentos e sentimentos das pessoas. E isto está causando pânico nos moradores da vila onde eles têm aparecido recentemente. Alguns entraram em depressão.

\- Já ouvi algo do tipo. – comenta o loiro que chegou junto de Bickslow, cruzando os braços – Alguns sujeitos relataram aparições de estrangeiros misteriosos em aldeias, vilarejos e cidades. Os boatos variam entre "fantasmas", "crianças" ou "monstros". Então, ninguém sabe dizer quem são; apenas que podem fazer feitiçarias.

\- Bom, se Laxus está dizendo, então nós concluímos que isso não é um trote do meu irmão, como você pensava, Gray. – o mago negro sorri diante a careta do rapaz.

\- Essa missão é coisa de homem! – alguém brada de repente, assustando alguns.

\- Bem, Elfman sempre diz isso, mas agora ele está certo. – afirma um gato negro, voando ao lado de outro membro da guilda, que sorri empolgadamente.

\- EI, NATSU, TEMOS UMA MISSÃO! – ele grita, aproximando a mão direita do rosto, e o convocado surge do nada, atropelando a multidão junto de mais um felino alado.

\- Uma missão? Beleza, vamos lá! Eu vou pegar minhas coisas!

\- Espera aí, cabeça de fósforo! – o mago que o chamou segura sua cabeça, evitando seu retiro – Você nem sabe qual é o serviço. E nós temos que decidir quem vai.

\- Bom Gajeel, imagino que queira participar. – diz um homem idoso e baixinho.

\- Oh, velhote! De onde você veio? Ah, deixa para lá! E a reunião com o Conselho?

\- Se quer mesmo saber, Natsu, eu consegui evitar que o Conselho Mágico acabasse com a nossa guilda. De novo... – o senhor pega fôlego, e de repente cresce a um tamanho assustador – MAS SE VOCÊS, IDIOTAS, NÃO PARAREM DE DESTRUIR TUDO, EU MESMO VOU CORTAR SUAS CABEÇAS E DAR DE PRESENTE PARA O REI! FUI CLARO? – todos os membros trêmulos concordam rapidamente, o que faz ele voltar ao normal – Ótimo. Então, estavam falando sobre uma missão?

\- Sim, mestre Makarov. – Zeref prossegue – Alguém nos pediu para prender dois feiticeiros. Talvez... Ainda íamos checar quem vai aceitar o trabalho. Parece perigoso.

\- Muito bem, então eu escolho por vocês. Natsu e Happy podem ir, – o explosivo jovem comemora, batendo na pata do bichano azul – assim como Gajeel e Pantherlily, – Gajeel e o gato negro se entreolham, sorridentes – mas, para evitar problemas, quero que Jellal e Zeref vão junto. Gray pode ir também. E se eu souber que destruíram outra cidade, vocês serão enterrados vivos. Isto vale principalmente para os irmãos Dragneel. Fui claro? – Makarov estreita os olhos, e todos concordam.

...

{24 de outubro, Monte Hakobe}

Assim, os grupos eleitos da Fairy Tail e da Spriggan Tail se dirigem para longe da cidade, usando carruagens mágicas que percorrem a imensa área montanhosa em direção ao norte. Infelizmente para dois dos integrantes da guilda masculina, a viagem não corre tranquilamente, graças aos enjoos... Enfim, ao chegarem às coordenadas indicadas nos papéis recebidos, os transportes param em lados opostos do terreno inóspito. A neblina dificulta a visão do ambiente, então todos descem para sondar.

Enquanto as equipes andam, sem darem-se conta da presença uma da outra, Levy e Gray, cada um de seu lado, se desequilibram e quase caem em um enorme buraco. Porém, ambos são salvos, respectivamente, por Erza e Natsu, que os puxam para trás. É quando a névoa se dissipa, graças ao vento, e os aventureiros têm uma incrível surpresa.

\- Ei, cadê a vila? – Gajeel é o primeiro a perguntar, chocado como os outros ao ver apenas uma enorme cratera onde devia existir casas e qualquer sinal de vida.

\- Você leu as coordenadas direito, Jellal? – Gray questiona, fazendo Jellal encarar o papel em mãos novamente, virando-o em várias direções.

\- Eu tenho certeza que sim. Devia haver uma vila aqui, a menos que... Isto seja uma pegadinha, ou... – os homens tensos olham para o imenso buraco novamente.

\- Não tem como duas pessoas sumirem com uma vila inteira. – o mago do fogo fala sem convicção, logo voltando-se aos amigos – Tem?

\- Bom, nós já vimos várias coisas estranhas e surpreendentes nesta vida. – Zeref diz um tanto conformado, mesmo surpreso – Mesmo assim... Como é possível?

\- Ah, eles são monstros mesmo! – Happy fala em pânico, voando de um lado para o outro com as patas nas bochechas – E agora todas as pessoas da vila são fantasmas!

\- Fique calmo! – ordena Pantherlily do chão, cruzando os braços – Ainda não temos certeza de que foi isso mesmo a acontecer. A vila pode nunca ter existido.

\- Mas se era uma pegadinha, por que tem tantos boatos sobre esses feiticeiros?

\- Ora Jellal, podem ter começado por causa das mesmas pessoas que nos fizeram perder tempo, vindo até aqui! – o mago do gelo esbraveja – Eu sabia!

\- Esperem aí! – Natsu levanta a mão direita para o grupo, farejando o ar – Sinto um cheiro diferente. Tem mais alguém aqui.

Os rapazes entram em modo de defesa instantaneamente, seguindo o Dragneel mais novo conforme ele caminha na direção do aroma estranho. Enquanto isso, a neblina volta a se formar por algum tempo, e depois de alguns minutos rodeando a cratera, eles param. Em um reflexo rápido, o mago do fogo incendeia a mão e ameaça socar alguma coisa, até ser interrompido por uma espada vinda de algum lugar. A lâmina para em seu pescoço, e quem a empunha sofre a ameaça de receber um congelamento imediato do mago do gelo.

De repente, a palavra "ar" é proferida por alguém, e runas mágicas fazem toda a névoa ser soprada para longe definitivamente. Neste momento, todos podem ver Gray a poucos centímetros das costas de Erza, que aponta sua espada para Natsu. É quando este olha para frente, percebendo que estava prestes a acertar o rosto de Lucy. Aos poucos, ele abaixa o punho, fazendo a moça suspirar aliviada e baixar as duas mãos frente ao corpo.

A ruiva faz o mesmo, guardando sua arma, e retorna para o lado das amigas.

\- Quem são vocês? – ela indaga, logo notando uma marca no braço direito do jovem que quase decapitara, algo semelhante a uma coroa – Spriggan Tail?!

\- O quê? Eles são as **fadas feias**? – Levy solta sem querer, tapando a boca a seguir.

\- Ah, vocês só podem ser as fadinhas da Fairy Tail. Então é assim que nos chamam pelas costas? – o mago do gelo cruza os braços, e ao observa-lo melhor, Juvia entra em choque, unindo as mãos enquanto seus olhos brilham.

\- Na verdade, esse é um apelido usado por outras pessoas para se referir a vocês. – declara a aflita loira maior das fadas – Parece que os visitantes de Magnolia escutaram e isso pegou em outras regiões também, mas não tivemos nada a ver com o caso!

\- Como vamos saber se estão falando a verdade? Você parece tão mentirosa quanto gorda! – o gato azul declara, voando na frente da jovem, que se irrita instantaneamente.

\- O que você disse, gato abusado? – ela pausa – Espere aí... VOCÊ É UM GATO?!

\- _Aye_ , claro que eu sou, feiosa! Pensou que fosse um peixe?

\- Isso seria tão estranho quanto! Você é, além de tudo, azul, e até fala!

\- É porque o Happy é um _exceed_ , como o Lily. – o mago do fogo arqueia uma das sobrancelhas, apontando para o felino negro – Sua estranha.

\- Eu não sou "estranha"! Sei muito bem o que é um _exceed_ , porque nós temos uma na nossa guilda! Mesmo assim, tenho o direito de me assustar com criaturas feias!

\- Quem começou os boatos não sabia de nada. Quem é feio aqui? – a maga da água pergunta retoricamente, no que suas amigas a fitam e logo notam seu fascínio pelo alvo.

\- Tudo bem... Então... – Mavis revira os olhos e limpa a garganta, tocando seu peito ao sorrir – Eu sou a mestra da guilda, Mavis. Mas acho que já devem saber disto.

\- O quê? É sério? Não tinha nem ideia! – Natsu informa com surpresa – Gajeel?

\- O mesmo vale para mim. Você não é meio tampinha para ser mestra de guilda? – em questão de segundos, a alegria confiante da pequena é substituída por uma expressão de choro prévio, e quando ela baixa a cabeça, Levy e Lucy tentam conforta-la de pronto.

\- Por favor, ignorem esses dois. – o sorridente Zeref toma à frente – Nossas guildas têm sido rivais por muito tempo, mas não vejo razão para entrarmos em conflito agora.

\- Neste caso... – Erza empurra a espada na bainha com o polegar, fitando o grupo rival com uma careta assustadora – O que estão fazendo aqui?

\- Estamos em missão. – é a vez de Jellal ir para a dianteira, tentando ignorar seus parceiros medrosos se escondendo atrás de si – Nós viemos caçar alguns feiticeiros que... – durante a explicação dele, o rosto da guerreira fica escarlate, como seus cabelos, e ao paralisar, ela não escuta mais nada; só observa o galante ser diante dos seus olhos.

\- Ah, então nós recebemos a mesma missão! – é a vez da maga das runas falar, se adiantando para mostrar o papel recebido – Viram? Aqui diz que devíamos caçar alguns fantasmas, ou sei lá. Não entendemos direito o que esse casal devia ser. De qualquer jeito, não tem vila alguma aqui, apesar das coordenadas que li estarem certas.

\- É porque tudo não passou de uma pegadinha. Não entendeu ainda, camarão?

\- Do que você me chamou, seu ouriço metalizado? – antes que Gajeel responda, as risadas dos próprios amigos aumentam seu nível de irritação, e em questão de segundos, ele os atinge com seu braço de ferro, causando uma briga entre fogo e gelo.

\- O que são eles? – a temerosa Lucy questiona, se afastando da confusão.

\- Bom... – o Dragneel mais velho coça a parte de trás da cabeça – O meu irmão foi treinado por um dragão quando criança, e virou um Dragon Slayer do fogo. Gajeel Redfox teve um treinamento parecido, e se tornou um Dragon Slayer do metal, podendo controlar do ferro ao aço. Gray Fullbuster é um mago do gelo...

\- "Gelo"? – Juvia volta a se atiçar, admirando a briga – Ele é perfeito para a Juvia!

\- Ah... Essa doidinha aqui é a Juvia Loxar. – a loira maior continua – Ela é chamada de "mulher chuva" porque controla a água, e provoca tempestades quando está triste ou irritada. Daí, gelo e água... Entendem? Mas desculpe interromper. O que dizia?

\- Oh, claro. Então... É, eu sou Zeref Dragneel. Este aqui é o Jellal Fernandes.

\- É um prazer conhece-las. – cumprimenta o homem da cicatriz no olho direito.

\- Vocês parecem mais bonzinhos que seus outros amigos. – a mestra da Fairy Tail comenta com um bico, cutucando Erza em seguida – Erza. Diga oi. – a ruiva desperta na hora, mas após gaguejar algumas coisas, apenas baixa a cabeça várias vezes, em saudação, e recua para trás de Lucy – É... Pois é, essa aqui é a Erza Scarlet, nossa titânia.

\- "Titânia"? – o Fernandes sorri – Oh sim, a famosa rainha das fadas. Bem, você é como dizem, mas devo acrescentar que parece tão fofa quanto brava. – desta vez, a titânia não é a única a enrubescer pelo comentário adorável, o que faz o mago negro rir.

\- Bom, meu nome é Lucy Heartfilia. Sou uma maga estelar. E essa é a Levy.

\- Levy McGarden, maga das runas. É um prazer. Ah, e a nossa grande mestra, Mavis Vermilion, é usuária de muitas magias diferentes, inclusive magia negra, além de ser uma excelente estrategista! – a jovem se distrai ao ficar corada, dando chance para a McGarden complementar baixinho – Ela é mais velha do que parece.

\- Verdade? Bom, eu também uso magia negra. – Zeref informa – E Jellal é um mago celestial. Acho que temos algumas coisas em comum, afinal.

\- Sim. – Mavis concorda, olhando para trás dele – Não seria melhor parar eles?

\- Seria, mas não conseguimos impedi-los depois que começam a brigar. Por isto o nosso mestre fica constantemente bravo, já que eles quebram as coisas facilmente.

\- Entendi... – tanto a Vermilion quanto as outras compartilham do lamento dos dois magos, quando de repente a loirinha sente algo e fica angustiada, virando para a direita – Tem algo errado... Alguém está nos observando.

\- Tem certeza? – o Dragneel primogênito chega perto da borda da cratera, como ela.

\- Sim, mas... Preciso me concentrar para sentir. – assim que a mestra termina a frase, a Scarlet se afasta do grupo, sem ninguém notar, e vai na direção dos três arruaceiros mais distantes de todos, surrando-os um a um até ficarem quietos – Ah, agora está melhor. E essa energia... – a jovem se interrompe até sentir um arrepio, apontando para a outra ponta do buraco – Ali! São duas pessoas, nos observando! – o grupo olha na direção indicada, e por detrás da neblina, surge um par de sombras sorridentes, que causam inquietude antes de desaparecerem – Devem ser eles, os feiticeiros.

\- Vamos atrás deles então. Ei pessoal, parem de...! – Jellal pausa ao olhar para os três amigos machucados, cambaleando na direção dele – Não acredito que se machucaram tanto por causa de uma piada. Será que podem parar com isso enquanto trabalhamos?

\- Sim, claro. – Gray afirma, observando Erza passar o polegar na frente da garganta, em sinal ameaçador, por detrás do mago celestial, e treme assim como Natsu e Gajeel – Prometemos que não vamos mais brigar.

Posteriormente, o Fullbuster tem outro motivo para se arrepiar, percebendo o súbito interesse da mulher chuva em sua pessoa, e o desespero dela em tentar curar suas feridas enquanto o grupo se divide para usar as carruagens. Assim, os cinco pares percorrem uma trilha de pedras mais ao oeste durante uma hora, chegando a uma montanha sombria. O clima frio dificulta o caminho tanto quanto o percurso curto e íngreme até o cume.

Por fim, todos alcançam o topo e descem dos transportes; o que é um desafogo para os Dragon Slayers enjoados e os passageiros junto deles, tendo sido obrigados a vê-los vomitando. Para a surpresa geral, um belíssimo palacete, no estilo da arquitetura eclética, está firmado no meio da nevasca, quase que convidando os intrusos a se refugiarem nele. Cautelosamente, as equipes entram juntas, protegendo a retaguarda uma da outra. Porém, antes que os _exceeds_ possam acompanhar, as portas se fecham rapidamente.

\- É uma armadilha! – Natsu declara ao ranger os dentes, e neste instante o ambiente escuro é iluminado por luzes de várias cores, emitidas pelos candelabros de cristal no teto.

\- Oh sim. – eles ouvem uma voz feminina rir – Com certeza é.

 **Continua...**


	2. Cap 2

**Cap. 2**

{24 de outubro, zona oeste do Monte Hakobe}

Durante uma súbita nevasca, ocorrida em uma imponente montanha nos arredores da floresta Waas, os membros de Spriggan Tail e Fairy Tail são emboscados no majestoso palacete construído no local. Diante de seus olhos, surge uma bela loira com orbes do tom azul gelo, cujos cabelos compridos e lisos se estendem até a cauda de seu luxuoso vestido decotado, de mangas e babados. A pele alva de seu corpo galgaz se mescla ao branco da roupa e dos pontiagudos sapatos de salto, além de destacar o rubor em seus lábios finos.

Ao lado da desconhecida, um ruivo atraente, dos olhos vermelhos e boca carnuda, move para a esquerda alguns fios do seu curto cabelo liso e franjado. Suas jaqueta, calça e botas pretas, sendo a primeira peça de couro, lhe dão um ar mais viril por cima da pele xantoderma, embora não seja robusto e tenha a mesma altura da mulher que acompanha. O sorridente casal observa seus convidados repentinos com confiança.

\- Bem-vindas, belas crianças. Acredito que estavam nos procurando. Agora que nos acharam, deixem-me fazer as apresentações. Podem me chamar de Sinistra, e este é meu marido, Tirano. – a jovem dá uma risada enquanto gesticula – Ironicamente, esses nomes, que impõem certo receio nos corações de quem os diga, nos foram dados por outros. Isto só deixa mais evidente que as pessoas apreciam serem atormentadas, não acham?!

\- Quem são vocês? – Natsu é o primeiro a perguntar, intensificando a sua careta.

\- Quem sabe?! Já fomos chamados de muitas coisas: "monstros", "fantasmas", até "aberrações". Pertencemos a todos os lugares, e ao mesmo tempo a nenhum. Nós fizemos nossa própria história, e recebemos contribuições nos capítulos. Pode-se dizer que temos um currículo bem amplo. – a dupla se entreolha e compartilha uma risada.

\- Tudo bem, olha... – Zeref toma a dianteira – Viemos até aqui porque alguém nos pediu para procura-los. Estão incomodando algumas pessoas, para não dizer o mínimo, e vão ter que parar com isto. Se não aceitarem por bem... – ele se interrompe, dando a deixa para uma parte dos seus aliados entrarem em posição de ataque.

\- Oh... Pobres heróis caídos. – articula Sinistra, estreitando os olhos ao sorrir – Que triste vida é esta, a sua condenação. Salvando tantos, quando não conseguem proteger a si mesmos. – em questão de segundos, os audaciosos magos que os confrontavam sentem seus corpos travarem onde estão, e suas pupilas contraem enquanto ouvem as palavras da mulher se aproximando – Tão lindos, tão ingênuos. Crianças que precisam de amor.

\- Do que está falando? – Erza indaga, recebendo o apoio das amigas para entrar na frente dos rapazes e sacar sua espada – Não se aproxime!

\- Belas damas. – é a vez de Tirano falar, e sua voz causa a elas o mesmo impacto – Não somos seu inimigo. O adversário mora no interior, e eu conheço bem os seus. Apenas relaxem, apenas aceitem. – de repente, o casal desvanece em uma nuvem escura e ressurge rapidamente ao lado do grupo, caminhando entre os estáticos e tocando alguns – Não se preocupem; sabemos como se sentem. De todas as maneiras... Somos a liberdade.

\- Nós construímos a história, a mente, a alma e o coração. – dá seguimento a esposa, passando as mãos pelas cabeças dos magos – O que se passa em suas lembranças, eu vejo. Tanta dor, tanto medo... Por que não reviver tudo? – logo mais, nas expressões deles, uma sensação de angústia é notada quando seus olhos marejam – Não sabem o que querem, e nem o seu verdadeiro valor. Eu sei. – Sinistra sussurra nos ouvidos de suas vítimas – São pequenos, são fracos, são indefesos. Procuram demais e vivem de menos.

\- Pobres crianças, cheias de desejos; não sabem do que precisam. – prossegue seu marido, tocando os colos das magas – Ansiando por afeto, sem saber como retribuir. Só choram eternamente, sofrendo em silêncio. Estão confusas, deprimidas, então sintam isto. – aos poucos, elas liberam lágrimas de tristeza e algumas caem de joelhos no chão – São o reflexo de uma metade, incompletas por natureza. Lutam pelo que acreditam, mesmo guardando o que não precisam. Bem, sentem saudade do que não tiveram?

\- Que destino cruel o daqueles que se aventuram em jornadas solitárias, buscando algo já conquistado. – o par fala ao mesmo tempo, se afastando dos aventureiros abatidos.

Enquanto Tirano se recosta em uma parede, sentando no chão, sua mulher toma a espada de Erza, cravando-a no piso e perto dele. Logo ela se acomoda entre suas pernas, recostando a cabeça em seu ombro direito, e ambos começam a fitar o nervoso conjunto à sua frente. Subitamente, a lâmina da arma se torna vermelha e emana um fulgor intenso, como centelhas de uma fogueira, que se espalham por todo o espaço.

\- Vocês não têm o necessário para nos deter. – Sinistra anuncia, tão séria quanto o companheiro que a abraça pelos ombros – Nem mesmo para serem livres.

\- Mas o sofrimento é o caminho certo. – explica seu homem – Mostrem o seu pior lado, e veremos se sua ignorância pode ser curada.

Nesta hora, as cores do amplo salão de entrada, brilhando nas luzes dos candelabros, começam a deformar o ambiente, fazendo tudo se mover em vermelho, laranja, amarelo e roxo. As escadas, retas ou curvas, parecem desmanchar, e o piso, de porcelanato branco e preto, dá a impressão de se inclinar. O cenário se quebra a partir da rachadura feita pela espada. Uma porta abre no fim do corredor de baixo, e a penumbra dela acoberta a todos.

Quando recobram a consciência, os membros das guildas se dão conta de que estão dentro da cratera por onde haviam passado anteriormente. Eles levantam devagar, dando apoio uns aos outros, e alguns enxugam resquícios de lágrimas dos rostos.

\- Então... O que viram lá dentro? – Pantherlily é o primeiro a falar.

\- Os boatos eram verdadeiros. – Gajeel explica simplesmente.

\- Vocês lutaram contra fantasmas? – Happy pergunta, dividido entre a curiosidade e o medo enquanto flutua impacientemente – Como eles eram?

\- Não sei se eram fantasmas, mas aqueles dois... Metiam medo. – Natsu admite.

\- Eu não faço a menor ideia do que estavam falando, mas tenho que concordar. – Lucy acena com a cabeça, abraçando-se – Por um momento, senti como se nunca mais fosse ser feliz. Os olhos deles eram tão... Vazios.

\- Bom, não importa. – Mavis olha para o céu noturno – Se estão ferindo as pessoas, nós precisamos detê-los. Vamos sair desta cratera e depois descobrir para onde fugiram.

\- A mestra tem razão. – Erza concorda, recuperando sua espada do chão – A nossa única certeza, por enquanto, é que aqueles dois têm poderes incríveis. Então, não importa o que sejam: se há uma chance de derrota-los, precisamos tentar. – as demais magas se entreolham, acenando em acordo, e começam a caminhar para longe dos outros.

\- Esperem um instante! – Zeref ergue uma mão, chamando a atenção geral – Olha, eu sei que nossas guildas nunca foram unidas, mas talvez, por agora, nós possamos nos ajudar. Afinal, temos um inimigo em comum, e o mesmo objetivo.

\- Isso é verdade, contudo... – Levy arqueia uma sobrancelha – Não nos conhecemos muito bem. Como vamos saber se podemos confiar em vocês?

\- Também não sabemos se podemos confiar em vocês. – Gray responde.

\- Gray- _sama_ pode, com certeza, confiar na Juvia! – a mulher chuva se aproxima do assustado rapaz, invadindo os limites que ele impõe quando tenta se afastar.

\- Oh bem, acho que não temos escolha de qualquer forma. – Jellal sorri, estendendo a mão para a titânia – Podemos fazer uma trégua.

De imediato, a Scarlet retorna a um estado de pânico e rubor sentido anteriormente, ao cumprimenta-lo pela primeira vez, e demora a oferecer sua palma trêmula. Ao fazê-lo por fim, acaba usando muita força e quase quebrando os dedos do mago celestial.

\- Então, está tudo bem para você, mestra? – a Heartfilia questiona.

\- Bem... – a Vermilion pondera um pouco, remexendo a boca de uma maneira que atiça o interesse do mago negro – É, tudo bem. Vocês parecem ser bem úteis.

\- A forma como você disse isso meio que incomodou. – o Redfox faz uma careta.

\- Bom, como vamos sair daqui? – é a vez da maga estelar olhar para cima.

\- Happy e Lily podem ajudar. – o Dragneel mais novo anuncia – Eles voam.

\- Mas não podem carregar muito peso de uma vez. – informa o Dragon Slayer do metal – Embora o Lily possa aumentar de tamanho, mas aí não terá asas.

\- Certo, então vamos nos dividir. – Lucy continua – Um deles pode carregar a gente e o outro vocês. – é nesta hora que o gato azul encara a loira maior por um tempo, e depois se vira para o parceiro alado com uma expressão traumatizada.

\- Lily, você leva. – a Heartfilia se enfurece instantaneamente, ameaçando agarrar o rabo do felino, e este se refugia atrás do Dragon Slayer do fogo enquanto os outros riem.

Assim, usando suas magias ou a ajuda dos _exceeds_ , o grupo consegue sair do grande buraco, partindo de volta para Magnolia. Após anunciarem a colaboração repentina entre as guildas, que termina sendo aceita também pelo mestre Makarov, as equipes escolhidas para realizar a missão iniciam uma coleta de dados. Pesquisa atrás de pesquisa, trocando informações, eles descobrem o paradeiro de alguém que pode ajudar a deter seus alvos.

...

{29 de outubro, zona oeste do Reino Fiore}

Chegando perto dos limites do reino, o grupo de aventureiros encontra uma floresta depois das montanhas, e perto do oceano, um chalé em forma de triângulo se esconde em uma clareira: seu destino final. Cansados e ansiosos, todos se aproximam do local, batem na porta e olham pelas janelas, mas ninguém responde. Assim, eles vasculham o ambiente até ouvirem uma música diferente, que seria considerada assustadora.

Ao som de ocarinas, gongos, tambores e _didgeridoos_ , tangendo magicamente em alternada harmonia, duas figuras misteriosas dançam em uma campina, perto das árvores. Aproximando-se cautelosamente, as equipes percebem que se tratam de uma bruxa e um ser aparentemente humano, entretanto com uma lanterna de abóbora no lugar da cabeça; como as ofuscantes decorações iluminando o espaço noturno em laranja e amarelo.

Segurando a mão esquerda e a cintura do sinuoso corpo branco da jovem, de olhos azuis e longos cabelos lisos, da cor do pêssego, o homem de _fraque_ , luvas e mini cartola gira dentro de seu conjunto colorido, tal qual o enorme chapéu pontudo e as vestes largas da parceira. De repente, da esfera no bastão que ela segura na mão direita, surgem estrelas, pequenos fantasmas, bonecos e doces, dentre outras coisas.

Um gato negro, usando um laço amarelo na cauda, diverte-se com as obras mágicas durante a distração do casal, até a música, por fim, terminar. Tomando coragem, os magos e magas chegam perto da dupla e são percebidos de imediato.

\- Olá! – Mavis cumprimenta, tentando não passar receio – É... Nós somos...

\- Fairy Tail e Spriggan Tail. Sabemos quem são. – a bruxa responde com um sorriso, sacudindo o bastão e fazendo todas as suas artes sumirem – Esperávamos vocês.

\- Ah é? – Gray arqueia uma sobrancelha – E por qual motivo, que mal pergunte?

\- Ué, vocês que vieram até mim para conseguir ajuda, não?! – a moça bate o artefato no chão e as raízes da árvore mais próxima formam uma cadeira, na qual ela senta e cruza as pernas – Embora, se tiveram o trabalho de vir até aqui, é porque só existe uma razão óbvia, então a explicação é dispensável. Além do mais, depois de minhas abóboras virem vocês xeretando nossa casa, era de se esperar que os anfitriões recebessem as visitas.

\- Ah não, não, não! – Lucy balança as mãos – Só estávamos procurando por você!

\- Bem, cá estou, a grande bruxa Leyla. Oh sim, este é o meu amado Zack. – Leyla aponta para o homem com rosto de abóbora, que põe a mão direita no tronco e se curva em cumprimento; gesto copiado por alguns – Ele é meu mentor, parceiro e namorado nas horas vagas. Felizmente, eu tenho muito tempo livre. – a bruxa se gaba, dando um sorriso malicioso para o companheiro, o que provoca reações diversas no público – Então, antes de começarmos, preciso avisar que eu não trabalho de graça.

\- Não tem problema. – Zeref retira um saco com moedas de seu casaco.

\- Ah, não sei se perceberam, mas eu vivo em uma floresta, e tenho tudo o que quero e preciso bem aqui. Dinheiro não vai servir de pagamento pela minha ajuda.

\- E o que quer em troca? – Jellal indaga e a jovem se põe a pensar, balançando uma perna e apoiando o queixo na mão esquerda.

\- Já sei. – ela sorri travessamente, curvando-se para frente – Quero seus primeiros filhos. – os ouvintes entram em choque de imediato, e após alguns segundos de pânico, a feiticeira desata a rir, batendo na cadeira – Deviam ver suas caras! Impagável!

\- Leyla... – Zack chama suavemente, embora em tom repreensivo, e Leyla sossega.

\- Oh, está bem, está bem! Você nunca deixa eu me divertir! Não é sempre que nós recebemos carne nova! – a moça revira os olhos – Escutem: se me entregarem os gatos, estamos conversados. – Natsu e Gajeel se aproximam dos _exceeds_ imediatamente.

\- Nem de brincadeira faríamos isso! – informa o dragão do metal.

\- Happy e Lily não estão à venda! – o Dragon Slayer do fogo anuncia.

\- Ora, vocês são muito chatos! Eu gosto de mascotes, então não vou maltrata-los.

\- Você já tem um gato! – Juvia mostra o felino negro no chão, enroscando-se nas pernas da dona, e quando ela o segura no colo, o animal some como fumaça.

\- Ele existe quando eu o crio. Na verdade, Zack também nasceu por minhas mãos.

\- Então você é tipo... A mãe/namorada dele? – o Redfox faz uma careta.

\- Essa é a relação mais estranha que eu já vi. – Levy sussurra para alguns.

\- Tudo bem, para mim já chega! – a bruxa se levanta – Não espero que entendam...!

\- Mas eu entendo! – a mestra da Fairy Tail interrompe, usando sua magia para criar cervos, pássaros e coelhos ao redor de todos – Deve se sentir solitária aqui.

\- Um pouco... – Leyla admite, encarando seu namorado rapidamente e voltando a atenção aos animais antes de sumirem – Você é muito talentosa. Ok, vou ajuda-los.

\- Sério? – a maga estelar se alegra, vendo a feiticeira andar com uma mão na cintura.

\- Mas eu não disse que vai sair de graça! Ainda quero o meu pagamento; contudo, graças à sua líder, vou facilitar as coisas para vocês. Tenho uma tarefa simples. – ela pega seu bastão, deixado no trono improvisado, e move a mão ao redor da bola verde na ponta, balançando-o em seguida para espalhar a nuvem escura que brota do cristal – Eu tenho muitos poderes, graças aos meus feitiços, porém não tenho condição de pegar um item extremamente valioso que se encontra nesta floresta. São sementes, de frutos que nascem em uma árvore mágica. – na frente de todos, surge a imagem de uma árvore gigante, com frutas coloridas espalhadas por seus galhos grossos – Se pegarem algumas para mim, eu posso dizer a vocês como derrotar Sinistra e Tirano.

\- Espera: o que tem essa árvore para você não querer chegar perto dela? – o mago do gelo questiona com desconfiança, fazendo-a dar de ombros.

\- Bom, nada demais... É só que, como é mágica, ela se move e devora seres vivos, além de cultivar algumas frutas mortais dentre tantas. E também repele magia.

\- E acha isso pouco? – Pantherlily indaga com horror.

\- Vamos ser devorados por uma planta gigante! – Happy entra em pânico.

\- Está tudo bem, desde que não sejam esmagados ou capturados por ela. Ah, e não tenho certeza de quais frutos são venenosos ou não, mas por via das dúvidas, ignorem os mais brilhantes. Podem me trazer sementes de qualquer uma que não mate.

\- E como é que nós vamos testar quais delas matam ou não? – a Heartfilia se irrita – Espremendo uma por uma para fazer suco?

\- Na verdade, essa é uma boa ideia. Algumas são nutritivas e dão poderes especiais, apesar de provocarem alucinações... Pensando bem, podem trazer as frutas inteiras. – os aventureiros se entreolham, reúnem-se e discutem o assunto, logo retornando para perto de Leyla – E aí? Como é que vai ser, porque eu não tenho o dia todo?!

\- Nós aceitamos. – o Dragneel mais velho informa – Agora, sabe mesmo como nós podemos derrotar aqueles... Bem, o casal do qual estamos atrás?

\- Claro. – ela some com a fumaça escura de sua feitiçaria – Mas antes, só a nível de informação: o que eles disseram para vocês?

\- Não foi um encontro agradável. – a maga das runas se arrepia.

\- Eles disseram que... – Erza começa, se interrompendo e formando uma careta – Na verdade, eu não tenho a menor ideia do que eles estavam falando.

\- Você não é a única. – Natsu bufa e cruza os braços.

\- Você nunca entende qualquer coisa, bafo de pimenta. – o Fullbuster ri, provocando a ira do amigo, até o olhar autoritário da titânia silencia-los.

\- Então... – a bruxa observa a cena com a mão no rosto e uma expressão de deboche – Não tem problema. Aqueles dois não fazem sentido na maior parte das vezes mesmo.

\- Você conhece aquelas pessoas? – a mulher chuva pergunta.

\- Sim. – é Zack quem responde – Eles nasceram no mesmo lugar que Leyla.

\- É, mas já faz muito tempo. – a feiticeira dá de ombros novamente – Viemos de longe e viramos amigos. Eles são o que podem chamar de "entidades excêntricas". Tirano nasceu depois da Sinistra; ele veio de um vulcão e ela de uma caverna.

\- Como é? – muitos questionam ao mesmo tempo.

\- Nem adianta perguntarem. – o homem lanterna avisa – Eles não são exatamente espíritos, já que são palpáveis, e nem estão exatamente vivos, por não precisarem comer, dormir ou mesmo urinar. Só precisam saber que eles têm a capacidade de manipular os pensamentos e emoções dos seres vivos, de forma rápida e, muitas vezes, brutal.

\- Os dois são instáveis e maliciosos. Eu mesma cansei de tentar entende-los. – Leyla continua – Sou um tipo de irmã mais velha para eles; acho... Eles podem assumir a forma que quiserem, então ficam velhos em um dia e jovens no outro. Enfim, os dois gostam de mim e me respeitam, apesar de me visitarem bem pouco. Sei bem quais as fraquezas deles.

\- Mas se vocês são _nakamas_ , por que vai nos dizer como vence-los?

\- Não queime a cabecinha, Salamandra. – ela ri e o Dragneel mais novo faz um bico – Não é um caso de traição, já que Sinistra e Tirano não fazem questão de esconder isso. O problema é que nem todos conseguem captar o método pra derrota-los no próprio jogo. Bom, bom, bom, eu não direi mais nada até vocês me trazerem aquelas frutas!

\- Aqui está um mapa do local. – Zack retira um pergaminho do seu paletó e entrega à McGarden, que abre de imediato para ler o conteúdo.

\- Não é muito longe daqui. Mas só tem ruínas ao redor dessa árvore.

\- É porque ela suga toda a vida ao seu redor. – o homem abóbora continua – Essas ruínas foram tentativas frustradas de conter sua fúria. – ouvindo isto, o gato azul começa a suar na mesma hora e decide abrir uma abóbora com um galho coletado na grama.

\- Nós não precisamos mais ir! – ele avisa ao voar, mostrando suas patas – Olha, tem muitas sementes aqui! – aborrecida, Lucy bate nas costas do felino e o faz derrubar tudo.

\- Acha que se isso adiantasse nós estaríamos tendo esta conversa?

\- Não se preocupe, Happy! – Natsu o conforta – Vamos encerrar esta missão e voltar para casa antes que possa dizer "sopa de abóbora"!

\- Sabem, para nós, o que estão falando e fazendo é crueldade. – Leyla informa com uma careta, apontando para o horrorizado namorado.

\- Você tem fetiches estranhos e acha que é a mais assustada aqui? – a maga estelar franze o cenho e suspira – Ai, vai ser uma longa viagem.

 **Continua...**

* * *

 **Um detalhe interessante: a parte em que Sinistra diz "nós construímos a história, a mente, a alma e o coração" foi tirada da música "Long Live", em que a** **Taylor Swift** **canta com** **Paula Fernandes** **.**


	3. Cap 3

**Oi pessoal! Neste capítulo vocês verão que as histórias de vidas dos nossos protagonistas estão um pouquinho mudadas, em comparação a versão original. Isto porque certas coisas não teriam como acontecer se Zeref não fosse o "vilão" de Fairy Tail, coisa que aqui não é. Portanto, o que será apresentado é algo diferente, uma versão alternativa do que poderia ocorrer se alguns eventos da história original não acontecessem. Dito isto, aproveitem!**

* * *

 **Cap. 3**

{29 de outubro, zona oeste do Reino Fiore}

Seguindo por uma trilha de pedras, o grupo de magos da Spriggan Tail e de magas da Fairy Tail chega a um morro íngreme. Após ultrapassarem-no, eles veem seu propósito do outro lado: a Árvore Foice. Imponente e medonha, ela permanece quieta enquanto suas folhas balançam com o vento, até um passarinho azul se aproximar de seus galhos.

\- Por que ela é chamada de Árvore Foice mesmo? – Lucy questiona num sussurro.

Enquanto ela e os outros se escondem atrás das ruínas locais, o pássaro que vinha voando é subitamente atingido por um galho pontiagudo. Suas penas caem todas no chão conforme o vegetal torce seu tronco, inclinando-se num ângulo que faz os frutos coloridos brilharem na luz do sol. Horrorizados, os espectadores se entreolham.

\- Porque, segundo Zack, "ela corta em pedacinhos qualquer um que ouse chegar tão perto". – Levy explica durante arrepios, e logo Happy dá meia volta.

\- Eu esqueci que deixei um peixe assando em casa. Até mais!

\- Nada disso, seu gato covarde! – a maga estelar agarra o rabo dele – Não podemos desistir agora! Mas... Por cortesia, podemos deixar os rapazes irem na frente.

\- A regra do cavalheirismo é deixar as mulheres passarem primeiro. – Gray sorri de modo falso, estendendo a mão na direção da árvore.

\- Ah não, insistimos para irem antes! – a maga das runas abraça Pantherlily – E se vocês precisarem de ajuda, os gatos vão dizer a hora de entrarmos na briga.

\- Nem pensar! – Gajeel segura uma pata do gato negro, que é esticado pelos dois – Quem garante que não vão sair correndo quando estivermos prestes a morrer?

\- Por que já estão supondo que vamos morrer? – Jellal indaga antes de um suspiro.

\- AH, JÁ CHEGA! – Natsu berra, saindo de trás dos escombros cobertos de musgo – Eu vou queimar aquela árvore até virar cinzas!

\- Não Natsu, espera! – mal seu irmão termina o pedido, erguendo a mão esquerda em sua direção, o Dragneel caçula é golpeado no estômago pelo vegetal, rolando longe.

\- Maldição! – Erza troca de roupa imediatamente, sacando duas espadas.

De maneira ágil, todos entram na briga sem pensar duas vezes. O Salamandra não demora a se levantar e participa das tentativas de golpear sua inimiga no mesmo instante, porém, ninguém consegue. Seja por baixo, como nas investidas de Gray e Juvia, tentando afoga-la ou congelar suas raízes, ou por cima, durante rasantes dos _exceeds_ , que procuram um ponto fraco interno, nada surte efeito. Uma a uma, suas magias são repelidas.

Para a infelicidade de Mavis e Zeref, seus poderes mais fortes nem chegam a tirar farpas do resistente ser. E embora os ataques diretos sejam os mais obviamente falhos, os Dragon Slayers são teimosos o bastante para continuar insistindo neles. Isso até os dois baterem as costas no caule grosso, causando a queda de algumas frutas.

\- Ei, Gajeel, olha! – o dragão do fogo pega uma do chão – Aquela bruxa disse que quem comer alguma dessas frutas ganha poderes. Vamos experimentar!

\- O quê? Ficou maluco? – o Redfox tira o pomo de sua mão, fitando velozmente os amigos distraídos – Nós não sabemos quais delas são venenosas! Podemos morrer mais rápido do que pensa! – eles desviam de um cipó cheio de espinhos.

\- Mas pode ser o único jeito de derrotar esta coisa! Nossa magia não funciona!

\- Não precisamos matá-la, só levar as frutas! Anda, pega algumas!

\- Não vamos conseguir sair daqui sem acabar com isto! – ambos se esquivam mais uma vez de um novo golpe, e então Natsu segura outro fruto – Escolhe uma e come!

\- Certo! – o dragão do metal bufa irritado, mastigando uma fruta de superfície azul ao mesmo tempo em que o parceiro morde uma de casca amarela.

Quando os seus _nakamas_ se dão conta do fato, já é tarde. Do centro da árvore, duas luzes fortes, das mesmas cores dos pomos, envolvem os guerreiros impulsivos. De início, a dupla sente a dor de ter seus músculos crescendo depressa, conforme um calor intenso perfura seu interior, começando pelas gargantas. Posteriormente, uma energia fenomenal é exalada de cada um; algo que não é magia, mas é tão impressionante quanto.

Em questão de segundos, os dragões conseguem driblar os ataques da Árvore Foice com destreza, arrancando um galho atrás do outro durante o processo, até baterem em seu tronco e tomba-la com a força. Impressionados, os demais magos e magas permanecem imóveis por um breve instante, absorvendo o que aconteceu, quando de repente Natsu e Gajeel caem de joelhos no chão. Lágrimas escorrem por seus rostos pálidos.

\- Natsu! – seu irmão o chama, correndo até ele, assim como os outros, e sacudindo seus ombros – Oi, Natsu! Qual o problema? Gajeel?

\- Eles estão paralisados! – Jellal faz uma careta – Como daquela vez, quando... – o mago celestial é interrompido ao sentir um tremor, que logo vira um terremoto leve.

\- O que está havendo? – Gray indaga antes do abalo romper, para então brotar do chão uma nova árvore, nascida no lugar da primeira a tombar, e jogar todos longe.

\- Não pode ser! – Levy se apavora ao ver o recente vegetal se dobrar, erguendo as raízes e arremessando as frutas caídas em várias direções – Ela ainda está viva?

\- Não! – Mavis informa, ficando de pé e apontando para trás da adversária – Aquela primeira árvore realmente morreu! Essa nasceu daquelas sementes que caíram no chão!

\- E como é que essa coisa cresceu tão rápido? – é a vez de Lucy perguntar, e para o seu maior desespero, a árvore atual agarra sua perna direita sem demora, suspendendo-a.

Suas amigas gritam seu nome automaticamente, provocando um barulho que irrita a inimiga ainda mais. Enquanto as aliadas são derrubadas, Erza permanece como a única tendo alguma vantagem, mas suas espadas não surtem muito efeito no vegetal jovem. Já que os Dragon Slayers não se movem, os _exceeds_ tentam tira-los de perto do perigo, mas não chegam a voar muito longe, e são atingidos em cheio nas asas.

Em seu estranho estado de perturbação, o Dragneel caçula e o Redfox balbuciam frases sem nexo, olhando para o nada ao sentarem sobre suas pernas. Durante o momento, a titânia consegue livrar a Heartfilia de ser devorada com um golpe certeiro, atirando uma de suas armas direto na boca da árvore mágica, no topo do caule. Quando desaba no solo, a loira maior nota o pânico refletido nos olhos do Salamandra, então chama a McGarden.

As duas correm até os dragões e os arrastam para longe do local pelos braços, apesar da maga das runas quase ser atacada pelo angustiado dragão do metal no processo, com o seu braço de ferro. Após pegar os gatos desmaiados também, elas escondem os quatro atrás de algumas rochas. Ao mesmo tempo, Mavis é atingida por um galho e cospe um pouco de sangue ao bater com suas costas no chão. Zeref não pensa duas vezes e se atira por cima dela, protegendo-a de ser esmagada, porém recebendo o impacto.

Juvia consegue ricochetear outro ataque do vegetal, usando um escudo d'água, mas é capturada na sequência. Os espinhos do ramo encravam em sua pele, rasgando a parte superior do lado direito de seu vestido, e ouvindo o grito de dor da moça, o Fullbuster se lança ao seu resgate. Previamente sua iniciativa de se deixar ser pego, ele poupa o trabalho da árvore e arranca a própria camisa, recebendo diretamente muitos cortes pelo corpo.

Como nenhuma magia surtirá efeito na adversária, o mago do gelo procura apenas segurar a mão da mulher chuva, usando a outra palma para afastar o cipó que a envolve; mesmo se ferindo no processo. Inesperadamente, ao se aproximarem, uma suave luz azul surge entre seus dedos, aumentando de intensidade à medida em que os ramos da inimiga lenhosa enfraquecem. Ou, como os dois notam, é o contrário que ocorre.

Pela primeira vez, uma magia transcende o sólido escudo repulsor da Árvore Foice, despedaçando parte de si com uma geada instantânea. A Loxar é liberada imediatamente, e fica bastante contente por cair nos braços de Gray, que consegue aterrissar de pé. Irada, a árvore ameaça bater novamente na Vermilion e no Dragneel mais velho, curvando seu tronco para frente. Prevendo o choque, o mago negro olha para baixo e paralisa.

Seus olhos encontram com os da mestra da Fairy Tail, cujo corpo está estirado no lado oposto ao dele, e durante o breve transe que ambos sofrem, uma nova luminescência aparece, sendo roxa desta vez. Os focos brilhantes os rodeiam, agindo como uma defesa refletora e devolvendo o golpe da oponente. A mesma se afasta, emitindo um som de dor, e vendo isto, o Fernandes faz uma associação interessante.

\- Magia direta não a atinge... – ele sussurra, sendo escutado somente pela Scarlet ao seu lado – É isto! Pessoal, ela não precisa ser derrubada com força bruta, como aconteceu com a primeira! Nossas magias podem atingi-la se forem combinadas!

\- Como assim? Já tentamos acerta-la com tudo o que temos! – Erza recorda.

\- Sim, mas nunca juntos! – Jellal aperta a mão direita da ruiva, deixando-a corada ao extremo, todavia procura ignorar no momento – Escutem: se nós trabalharmos como um só, podemos ultrapassar o escudo da árvore que repele magia!

\- Faz sentido. – responde uma voz, fazendo todo mundo se voltar para o desperto Pantherlily, massageando sua cabeça – Aquela bruxa nunca conseguiu pegar as frutas da árvore, talvez, porque não tentou antes pedir ajuda a mais alguém.

\- Desvantagens de ser uma maluca que vive numa floresta, cercada de abóboras. – Lucy diz com uma careta – E mesmo assim, até ela tem namorado.

\- Não é hora para isso! – Levy se enfeza, agarrando fortemente a camisa do ainda estático dragão do metal – Lily, se você pode aumentar de tamanho, vai ajudar os outros!

\- Do que me chamou? – o rubro gato negro pergunta na surpresa.

\- ANDA LOGO! – ela berra, e mais do que depressa o felino obedece – Lucy, nós temos que fazer esses dois recobrarem a consciência! Eles precisam voltar ao normal!

\- Ou ao mais normal **possível** , se tratando do que já conhecemos.

\- Muito bem então... – Mavis limpa a garganta após se levantar, fitando a adversária com determinação, e aponta para seus aliados – Jellal, ajude Erza a alcançar a boca dessa árvore! Gray e Juvia vão repelir os ataques que ela lançar enquanto Pantherlily corta suas raízes! E Zeref...! – a loirinha fita o parceiro, retribuindo seu sorriso – Seremos as iscas.

Zeref concorda com um aceno de cabeça e logo todos colocam em prática o plano aplicado. Ao mesmo tempo, as fadas da Fairy Tail lutam para ajudar os Dragon Slayers da Spriggan Tail, chamando-os várias vezes durante sua alucinação desesperadora.

\- Ei, dragão do fogo! Natsu! Pode me ouvir? Responde! – a Heartfilia o sacode.

\- Igneel... – ela o escuta falar baixinho, e repetir ao aproximar a orelha da boca dele.

\- Heim? – a maga das runas ergue uma sobrancelha – O que isso quer dizer?

\- E eu sei lá quem é esse! – diz a maga estelar aflita, até que Happy acorda do sono.

\- O que aconteceu? Onde estamos? – sem intervalo para recobrar os sentidos direito, o _exceed_ é suspenso pela maga estelar, por sua sacola de viagem.

\- Escuta gato, seu amigo precisa de ajuda! Ele comeu uma fruta daquela árvore e agora não liga ponto com ponto! Acabou de dizer um nome... Era Ig qualquer coisa.

\- Igneel... – o Salamandra repete, começando a chorar novamente.

\- Ah, Igneel é o pai do Natsu! – o felino azul relata – Na verdade, ele era um dragão.

\- E como é que um dragão pode ser pai de um homem?

\- Era um relacionamento adotivo, estranha peituda! – ele diz com ar de obviedade.

\- Olha aqui, antes que eu esgane você, me explica essa história direito!

\- Os pais do Natsu e do Zeref morreram em um acidente e eles se separaram, mas o Igneel adotou o Natsu e ensinou ele a lutar. E antes do Natsu chocar meu ovo e rever o Zeref na Spriggan Tail, o Igneel morreu. Ele passou muito tempo sozinho.

\- Então foi isso... – Lucy se volta para Natsu com pesar, pondo Happy no chão.

\- Eles devem estar sofrendo alucinações com momentos tristes de suas vidas. – Levy sugere, observando solidariamente o choro silencioso de Gajeel, com a mesma expressão de lamento, e em um ato impulsivo, ela o abraça sorrindo – Está tudo bem agora.

Aos poucos, os olhos sem brilho do Redfox ganham vida novamente, e seus braços antes caídos circulam o corpo feminino devagar, ansiosos por um abraço. Quando a loira torna a mirar o Dragneel caçula, pensando se deveria copiar o gesto, o semblante dele já mudou. Um olhar ferino, assustador, preenche seu rosto com fúria súbita, mesmo ainda havendo pranto involuntário de sua parte. O dragão do fogo faz menção de se levantar e é impedido pela moça, então insiste em afasta-la usando a força.

\- O que ele tem? – a Heartfilia questiona, tentando ignorar a dor e o susto.

\- Acno... logia... – o Salamandra fala pausadamente, claramente irritado.

\- Ah, foi ele que matou o Igneel! – o _exceed_ explica – Natsu, ele não está aqui!

\- Lucy, é melhor se afastar! – a McGarden se separa um pouco do dragão do metal, ainda absorto – Ele não está raciocinando direito agora!

\- Mas... – neste instante, a maga estelar fita as profundezas dos olhos do rapaz e faz uma pressão para frente, sentindo os lábios tremerem antes de conseguir abraça-lo pelo pescoço – Ei, cabeça quente, fique calmo! Não tem com o que se preocupar, ok?! – como houve antes, é a vez do Dragneel baixar a guarda lentamente e tocar as costas da parceira – Seus amigos estão aqui; apenas abra seus olhos. Você não está sozinho.

Ouvindo isso, Natsu pisca algumas vezes até, finalmente, recobrar a consciência, pouco depois de Gajeel. As magas se afastam deles devagar, sorrindo satisfatoriamente.

\- O que aconteceu? Onde estamos? – o Dragon Slayer do fogo toca a cabeça.

\- Minha nossa, vocês são parecidos até como discos enguiçados! – Lucy olha dele para o gato, revirando os orbes e trocando uma risada com a amiga.

\- Agora lembrei... – o Redfox faz uma careta – Comemos aquelas frutas estranhas e... – repentinamente, o jovem recebe um tapa no braço dado pela maga das runas.

\- Pois é, comeram! O que deu em vocês, falando nisto? Podiam ter morrido! Não prestaram atenção quando a Leyla disse que nem ela, vivendo aqui todo esse tempo perto daquela árvore, sabe "quais frutos são venenosos ou não"?

\- Foi o carvão em brasa que me convenceu a comer aquilo!

\- E desde quando você escuta o que eu digo? Mas espera... – o Dragneel faz uma expressão séria e se inclina na direção da loira, que recua para trás com vergonha.

\- O que foi? Por que está me olhando assim? – de súbito, ele abre um grande sorriso.

\- Lembro de ouvir sua voz quando me sentia perdido. Você me ajudou, não é?! – a moça abre a boca algumas vezes, sem saber o que dizer – Valeu...! Ah... Como era o seu nome mesmo? Luigi? – em questão de segundos, Lucy franze o cenho.

\- É **LUCY**! – ela empurra seu rosto para longe, erguendo-se depressa – Idiota!

\- Mas eu errei por pouco!... Aliás, por que está quase pelada? Pervertida.

\- Eu não tenho culpa de ter perdido minha blusa para aquela maldita árvore! – ela reclama constrangida, abraçando os seios cobertos pelo sutiã – E eu não sou "pervertida"!

\- Bom, melhor irmos ajudar os outros agora. – Levy suspira, tirando a poeira do seu vestido – Demoramos para acordar vocês, e aquela árvore está dando trabalho.

\- Espera aí! Eu lembro vagamente de termos dado uma surra naquela erva daninha crescida. – o Dragon Slayer do metal fala antes de espiar a confusão junto dos outros – Caramba! Então eu imaginei aquilo tudo?

\- Não. Vocês realmente derrubaram aquela árvore, mas brotou uma outra no lugar, graças às sementes que espalharam quando comeram aquelas frutas. – a maga das runas bufa – Agora precisamos dar um jeito naquela ali.

\- Ainda melhor...! – Natsu soca uma das palmas, sorrindo alegremente como Gajeel – Agora vou poder me lembrar de quando arrebentar aquilo de novo! Estou empolgado!... Happy, você pega as frutas! Gajeel e eu vamos socar aquela planta!

\- _AYE_! – Happy responde empolgado, voando na direção do perigo junto aos dois.

\- EI, ESPEREM AÍ! VOCÊS NÃO SABEM O QUE COMBINAMOS!

\- Nem adianta avisar, Lucy. – a McGarden põe as mãos na cintura – Eles são...

\- Super idiotas. – elas falam juntas, trocando outra risada antes de segui-los.

Após a entrada dos últimos integrantes da equipe, a batalha alivia em dificuldade para os magos e magas. Isto é, até os desavisados dragões serem feridos consecutivamente durante as tentativas de ataque. Enquanto os machucados amigos trabalham em duplas, os nocauteados rapazes, agora também estando com roupas retalhadas, terminam sendo protegidos pelas mesmas fadas do momento anterior.

Levy usa as runas para bloquear golpes da árvore, sendo a defesa mágica algo que a inimiga lenhosa não pode impedir, e Lucy faz o mesmo com seu chicote. Por um minuto, seus protegidos ficam surpresos pelo fato, e a seguir devolvem o favor salvando-as. Ao serem arremessados para longe outra vez, agora cada um segurando a atual parceira nos braços, os dois começam a rir juntos, mesmo estando distantes.

Ambos elogiam as determinações das jovens e entregam um pertence seu para que possam tomar conta, sendo o do dragão do metal a sua jaqueta marrom e o do dragão do fogo seu valioso cachecol, dado por Igneel. Enquanto as comovidas moças usam as peças, eles retornam para a briga com mais vigor. Por fim, com o encrave da espada de Erza na boca do vegetal genioso, a guerra é vencida, e todas as frutas estão à disposição agora.

Já é tarde, e antecipando o escurecer, o grupo se precipita em retorno ao refúgio da bruxa e sua eloquente abóbora. Chegando ao destino, eles são recepcionados pelo lindo gato negro visto anteriormente, com um laço amarelo atado na cauda. Ele mia de modo amistoso e leva todo mundo até o chalé em forma de triângulo, escondido na clareira. Os convidados aguardam do lado de fora enquanto ele arranha a porta, e então Leyla aparece.

\- Ah, então já volta... Mas o que diabo aconteceu com vocês?

\- Você nos mandou de encontro a uma árvore assassina. – Lucy faz uma careta – Como esperava que chegássemos aqui?

\- Bem, na verdade só esperava mesmo é que voltassem vivos. Agora veja, que bom estarem inteiros também! Ou quase... – ela suprime uma risada.

\- Minha nossa! – é o homem abóbora quem sai da casa a seguir – A briga foi feia.

\- Na verdade, **as brigas**. – o aborrecido Gray informa – Tivemos que lutar com duas árvores sedentas de sangue, graças a dois idiotas.

\- Pelo menos pegamos as frutas, não é?! – Gajeel rebate antes de bufar.

\- É mesmo, pegaram sim! Vamos, vamos, me deixem vê-las! – a feiticeira toma nas mãos um cônico fruto laranja e vibra de animação – Maravilhosas! Bom trabalho!

\- Só a nível de curiosidade, o que pretende fazer com elas? – Levy pergunta.

\- Coisas como isto. – Leyla oferece o pomo para Zack, que ao morder, transforma-se em um homem completo, surpreendendo o público conforme a namorada comemora – Agora poderei criar todos os tipos de poções com essas belezinhas! Ah, que dia glorioso! Oh sim, eu não me esqueci do nosso trato. Vamos conversar.

 **Continua...**


	4. Cap 4

**Cap. 4**

{29 de outubro, zona oeste do Reino Fiore}

A noite chega devagar na floresta da bruxa Leyla. Finalmente, depois de completar a tarefa passada por ela, o grupo composto por membros da Fairy Tail e de Spriggan Tail saberá como solucionar seu problema atual: o casal conhecido como Sinistra e Tirano. À espera da resposta, os magos e magas sentam em cadeiras do lado de fora do chalé, vendo os pequenos bonecos _vodus_ da feiticeira levarem várias cestas com frutas da Árvore Foice para dentro da casa. Ao fim da tarefa, ela os agradece e balança seu bastão, abatendo-os.

Seu namorado Zack, agora com cabelos e olhos cor de fogo, guarda os brinquedos de pano em uma estante e logo senta ao lado da amada, de frente para os convidados.

\- Como é possível que ele tenha se transformado em um homem? – Lucy questiona com surpresa – Digo, como a cabeça dele não é mais uma abóbora? Que fruta era aquela?

\- Bom, a Árvore Foice tem... Ou deveria dizer **tinha** , muitas frutas diversas. Várias cores, várias formas. – Leyla cruza as pernas, balançando um pé – A fruta que dei ao meu querido Zack era capaz de tornar qualquer feitiço mais forte, de modo que a cabeça dele agora é a de um homem completo. Mas, infelizmente, os efeitos dos frutos são interinos.

\- Ah, então por isso que vocês não passaram muito tempo naquele estado de transe, depois de comerem aquelas frutas! – Levy relembra, fitando Gajeel e Natsu.

\- Esses dois comeram frutas da árvore, mesmo eu dizendo para não fazerem?

\- Achamos que era o único jeito de derrubar aquela coisa. – o Salamandra justifica.

\- Espera aí! Você disse antes que não sabia qual fruta faria mal ou não! – o dragão do metal aponta para a bruxa – Como pode agora já conseguir diferencia-las?

\- Eu disse que não tinha **certeza** sobre quais frutos são seguros. Claro que já pude realizar anotações das propriedades de alguns, considerando o tempo que passei tentando chegar perto daquela árvore! Não esperava que a derrubassem, mas se tenho as sementes, nem tem problema. Posso plantar uma nova no meu quintal.

\- Quer plantar outra coisa igual àquela? – Happy pergunta com horror.

\- Não arrepie os bigodes, gatinho fofo. Se eu criar uma Árvore Foice desde pequena, não tem motivo para ela crescer nervosa como as outras. Bem, por hora vou apenas me aproveitar da colheita que fizeram. Aliás, quais pomos os dois ingeriram?

\- Eu comi uma fruta amarela e o Gajeel comeu uma azul. Por quê?

\- Hum, interessante... Velocidade e força, respectivamente. Mas essas também são alucinógenas. Devem ter sofrido um bocado enquanto estavam desligados. – a feiticeira aponta com o bastão para as feridas dos Dragon Slayers.

\- De fato, Levy e Lucy quem cuidaram deles e os trouxeram de volta à realidade. – Pantherlily informa de patas cruzadas, fazendo as moças enrubescerem.

\- Ora. – Zack sorri – Então explica essa cicatriz no seu peito.

\- O quê? – o dragão do fogo olha para seu tórax, marcado por um "X".

Vendo a confusão dos demais, Leyla suspira e toca a ferida com o cristal verde de seu artefato. Em segundos, o incômodo do Dragneel caçula é aliviado por um brilho que sai da esfera mágica, cercando seu corpo e fazendo até suas vestes serem reiteradas. Ela faz o mesmo com os aliados dele, agitando o bastão na frente de cada um e curando seus machucados. Enquanto a surpresa equipe se examina, a bruxa apoia o queixo na mão.

\- Vocês estavam me dando nos nervos, de tão horríveis que estavam. Não precisam me agradecer. É fácil usar feitiços depois de decorar palavras mágicas, e se você tem um item mágico. – ela ri ao dedilhar as unhas na bola do bastão – Enfim, um golpe desse tipo que o Salamandra sofreu poderia matar qualquer um. Se ele não foi cortado em pedaços, só existe uma explicação: sacrifício heroico.

\- Em outras palavras, você deve ter se ferido tentando proteger alguém. – Zack diz.

\- Ah sim, foi a Lucy. – Mavis aponta para a loira maior, constrangendo-a de novo.

\- Então, ao tentar salva-la, ele conseguiu diminuir o impacto do ataque da árvore. – o ex-homem abóbora continua – Devem ter notado que ela não conseguia golpeá-los ou se defender de uma investida se estivessem trabalhando juntos; estou certo?!

\- Sim! Na verdade, o Jellal percebeu isso! – é a vez de Erza indicar o rapaz.

\- Bom, isso aconteceu porque a Árvore Foice daquela região estava muito irritada. Ela foi explorada por várias pessoas antes de se rebelar contra todos, e empatia não é algo que ela compreendia. Assim que começaram a ajudar e proteger uns aos outros, o escudo dela enfraqueceu. Ou neste caso, foi o que houve com **as duas árvores**.

\- Quer dizer que se eu não tivesse tentado proteger a Luigi...

\- **Lucy**! – a maga estelar quase rosna em resposta à Natsu, fazendo os amigos rirem.

\- Eu poderia ter morrido? – ele finaliza, vendo Leyla e Zack acenarem em acordo.

\- Acho que isso vale para mim também. – o Redfox fita Levy pelos cantos dos olhos, desviando rapidamente ao notar o embaraço dela e os sorrisos maliciosos aparentes.

\- Seja por retribuição ao que elas fizeram antes, ou simplesmente por estupidez, o fato é que tiveram a coragem de defender alguém. – a bruxa retira seu chapéu, entregando ao namorado, e pega o laço no rabo de seu gato enfeitiçado para amarrar seus cabelos – Uma iniciativa assim pode gerar uma magia de proteção poderosa. De fato, a segunda de nível mais forte, só ficando atrás da defesa criada pela "magia suprema".

\- E que magia é essa? – Zeref indaga, observando o casal trocar um olhar cúmplice.

\- Não importa. Vamos ao que interessa: o pagamento de vocês. Como prometi, vou dizer agora o método mais eficaz, e único, para vencer Sinistra e Tirano. Prestem bastante atenção, porque eu não gosto de repetir as coisas! Estão prontos? – a feiticeira se debruça para frente, vendo todos acenarem em acordo – Muito bem, o truque é... Copiar tudo.

\- O quê? – os magos e magas questionam ao mesmo tempo.

\- Isso mesmo que ouviram. – ela volta a se apoiar na cadeira – Façam tudo igual ao que fizeram hoje, com exceção dos ataques impensados, e conseguirão derrotar os dois.

\- Em outras palavras, usem empatia. – Zack esclarece – Eles admiram isso.

\- A Sinistra e o Tirano são conhecidos por incitarem as pessoas a fazerem o que não querem. – Leyla comenta – Eles certamente estimularam vocês do mesmo modo. Então, a minha dica é para se deixarem levar. Liberem tudo isso. Provem tudo de novo, seja o que for; dor, raiva, arrependimento, alegria... Só experimentem, se entreguem, e vivam o momento. Se passarem por essa experiência e sobreviverem, ficarão mais aliviados.

\- Fala de um jeito como se o que seus amigos fazem fosse algo bom. – Juvia franze o cenho – Você disse que eles são "instáveis e maliciosos".

\- Mas ao contrário do que possam pensar, isso é algo benéfico. Os seres vivos atuais não se incomodam de passar por cima dos outros para terem o que querem. Se pensarem nisso, verão que, na maioria das vezes, Sinistra e Tirano atacam diretamente pessoas más. Infelizmente, os indivíduos de mente fraca podem ficar nervosos se estiverem perto deles também. Por essa razão, os dois não são bem vistos socialmente, e são rejeitados. Apesar disso, eles dizem que não se incomodarão enquanto tiverem um ao outro.

\- Acho que agora podem entender essa emoção compartilhada pelos dois, não é?! – o ex-homem abóbora sorri gentilmente, lançando um olhar misterioso aos convidados.

\- Talvez... – a titânia troca uma visão com os amigos – E onde eles se esconderam?

\- Eles não estão escondidos; nunca foram disto. Agora mesmo, devem estar curtindo um passeio pela cidade de vocês. – a feiticeira relata, vendo graça no receio dos ouvintes – Muito bem, antes de expulsa-los daqui, devo ter certeza de que entenderam cada palavra dita. Repitam o que eu falei desde o começo. – Leyla ri quando os demais reclamam.

...

{30 de outubro, Magnolia}

Após o retorno de sua tarefa secundária, os magos da Spriggan Tail e as magas da Fairy Tail voltam à Magnolia determinados a encontrar Sinistra e Tirano, para o término de sua missão principal. Felizmente, não é preciso buscar por muito tempo. Ao amanhecer de um novo dia, o casal dá as boas-vindas ao grupo cansado de sua maneira peculiar. No momento em que pisam na estação da cidade, várias pessoas apontam uma determinada direção ao mesmo tempo, parecendo sonâmbulas.

As equipes, agora formando um só time, seguem as indicações com tento, indo por uma linha reta até o Lago Sciliora. Chegando lá, se deparam com a dupla sentada à sua espera. Os dois ainda mantem a aparência anterior, na qual estavam quando conheceram os aventureiros. Eles tiram os pés da água e se levantam, sorrindo calmamente.

\- Então, nos vemos de novo. – a mulher diz primeiro, passando a mão direita pelo braço do marido e cruzando seus braços abaixo dos seios – Como se sentem agora?

\- Quer mesmo saber? – Lucy passa à frente – Estamos exaustos. Não dormimos a noite toda, passamos horas dentro de veículos em movimento, vendo os dragões botarem tudo para fora, e nossos pés estão doendo! Lutamos com árvores comedoras de gente para dar frutas venenosas a uma bruxa, que namora uma abóbora, só por uma informação de como brigarmos com vocês sem morrer! Então, se vocês não se importam, nós podemos terminar logo com isto, para eu ir tomar um banho quente em casa?

\- Está bem, obrigada pela sinceridade. – Sinistra ri, assim como Tirano – Querem uma luta conosco então, pelo que entendi?

\- Só em último recurso! – Levy se apressa em responder, sorrindo nervosamente – Não queremos incomodar, nem nada do tipo, então, se puderem prometer não fazer mal a mais ninguém, a gente vai embora na paz.

\- Oh, mas, infelizmente, não podemos prometer tal coisa. – o homem fala – Sabem, nós temos nossa própria missão: tornar as vidas das pessoas mais difíceis. Não é algo fácil ou agradável de se realizar, mas alguém deve fazê-lo. Ainda bem que a tarefa é partilhada.

\- E se importam de explicar o motivo disso? – Mavis pergunta com uma careta.

\- Muito simples... – a esposa prossegue, andando devagar de um lado para o outro enquanto gesticula – Imaginem que é inverno. Duas crianças estão patinando, e de repente o gelo parte ao meio. A garota está prestes a cair na água congelada, mas o menino com ela pede que fique calma, para andar devagar na sua direção. – de imediato, ela fita Gray e sorri, fazendo todos notarem seu olhar doído – Ele nasceu com o dom da magia, porém, infelizmente, não controla direito o seu poder. A mãe da menina chega para salva-los e consegue coloca-los sobre a neve a tempo, só que o gelo quebra, então...

\- PARE! – o mago do gelo grita, colocando as mãos na cabeça baixa.

\- Gray- _sama_ , o que aconteceu? – Juvia indaga preocupada, logo virando-se para os dois com raiva – O que fizeram com ele?

\- Nada. – Sinistra ergue as mãos para o alto – Eu só estava relatando o passado dele. Bem, mas se é muito doloroso, talvez eu consiga explicar melhor o que quero se utilizar outro exemplo. Vejamos... – ela põe o indicador sobre os lábios – Certa vez, uma menina ruiva foi abandonada por sua mãe, que sumiu no mundo, e acabou virando uma escrava, como tantas outras crianças órfãs. – desta vez, é Erza quem fica transtornada – Um dia...

\- Já chega! – a voz da titânia sai grave assim que seu semblante se torna sério.

\- Não? Ora, vocês são exigentes. Ah sim, sei de algo perfeito! Que tal isto...? Era uma vez uma bela loirinha que vivia em seu próprio castelo mágico. – pelo início da frase, os amigos de Mavis e da Heartfilia voltam sua atenção para ambas sem demora, pensando em quem é a dona da história, contudo isto se torna evidente quando a maga estelar baixa a cabeça, tentando não encontrar os olhos da narradora – Ela tinha uma vida de princesa, até sua mãe morrer. Seu desgostoso pai se transformou em um rei tirano, então ela fugiu.

\- Cale a boca! – Natsu ordena de repente, incendiando a mão direita com sua magia – Não interessa o que aconteceu! Se vocês não têm a intenção de aborrecer as pessoas, só parem de esfregar os problemas delas nas suas caras! Mas se vão continuar com isso...

\- Ora, acho que eu aborreci o dragão um pouquinho. – a mulher fita seu marido.

\- Então vamos deixar as coisas mais interessantes. – Tirano sorri.

Assim que seus olhos e os da esposa se encontram com os dos demais, os rapazes e as moças veem o belo nascer do sol dissipar no horizonte. Seu entorno fica escuro, como se estivessem presos em uma enorme caixa preta, até que eles enxergam a si mesmos. Os reflexos aparecem na frente de cada um, contudo começam a se mover subitamente para atacar os indivíduos originais. A equipe desvia das cópias que sorriem astutamente, mas de modo desordenado, então os aventureiros acabam trombando uns com os outros.

\- Por que está tentando proteger essas pessoas? – a imitação de Zeref indaga – Você nem conseguiu cuidar direito do seu próprio irmão.

\- Você não merece ter amigos. – fala a duplicata da Vermilion, aproximando-se da verdadeira até que ela toque suas costas com as do Dragneel mais velho – Desista disso.

\- Erza, cuidado! – Jellal de repente fica entre a Scarlet original e a falsa, salvando-a de ser cortada por uma espada, contudo recebe o ataque diretamente no braço esquerdo.

\- Jellal! – a preocupada ruiva se abaixa para acudi-lo, vendo a réplica dele chegar perto com uma expressão séria, e acaba abraçando-o por impulso – Não toque nele!

\- Eu não faria isso de qualquer forma. Quem gostaria de tocar em um verme que já matou até o próprio amigo de infância? – aqueles que ouvem tal declaração o encaram de imediato, e após tomar alguma coragem, o Fernandes se vira para Erza e balança a cabeça.

\- É verdade. Eu fiz isso. Foi numa época conturbada da minha vida, em que acabei sendo controlado por uma força maligna, mas não é desculpa para o que eu fiz.

\- Sim! Vocês já fizeram coisas horríveis! – afirma a cópia de Gajeel, enquanto tenta acerta-lo – Então aceite isto, Redfox: você era, e sempre será, uma escória de guilda das trevas, que tortura todos em seu caminho!

\- EI! – Levy barra seu último golpe com uma runa, empurrando-o para longe – Não diga aos outros quem são ou quem devem ser! Nós escolhemos nossos próprios caminhos!

\- Logo você diz isso? – o reflexo da moça chuta suas pernas – Rata de biblioteca! Tem tanto medo de interagir com os outros que a sua vida se resume à livros.

\- Tem tanto medo de se aproximar com vontade de uma mulher porque deixou sua mestra morrer, e não conseguiu proteger a filha dela de ver isso. – a imitação do Fullbuster consegue dizer antes de ser socado no rosto pelo verdadeiro.

\- Está deixando todos incomodados com a sua presença, mulher irritante. – o clone da mulher chuva joga um jato d'água na sua direção, destruindo toda a parte superior do seu vestido e derrubando-a no chão – Vá embora!

\- Deixe-a em paz! – Gray segura o pescoço da falsa Loxar, congelando-a depressa, e enquanto alguns observam a cena com surpresa, ele tira a camisa para cobrir Juvia.

\- Não vão escapar tão fácil! – a duplicata do Salamandra derruba o original no chão, pressionando suas costas – Atos de compaixão não vão limpar seus pecados!

\- Ou colar os pedaços dos seus corações destruídos! – gargalha a réplica de Lucy, forçando seu rosto contra o piso da sala escura.

\- MALDITA! NÃO TOQUE NA LUCY! – o Dragon Slayer do fogo grita com uma expressão ameaçadora, lutando para ficar de pé.

\- Você não é o príncipe encantado, garoto. – rebate a sósia da loira maior – De fato, está bem longe disso. O que o faz pensar que pode protege-la? – ela mira a Heartfilia mais uma vez, sorrindo com deboche – Todos não passam de criancinhas assustadas e carentes, que não conhecem seus desejos e nem suas necessidades. Escondem mágoa, frustração e arrependimento, procurando algo que preencha seu vazio enquanto brincam de ser heróis e heroínas. – subitamente, Mavis arregala os olhos, parecendo ter compreendido algo.

\- Você tem razão! – ela concorda em alto e bom som, fazendo todos a fitarem com estranheza, e então vira de frente para o mago negro – Zeref, ainda não agradeci por ter me protegido naquela hora, com a Árvore Foice. Então, obrigada.

\- Ah... De nada. – o Dragneel mais velho segura a mão estendida em sua direção e logo é puxado para mais perto, enrubescendo rápido.

\- Do que você tem mais medo na sua vida? – questiona a líder das fadas.

\- O quê? Você quer saber disso agora? – o rapaz olha para os lados com vergonha.

\- Responde de uma vez! – a maga o sacode pelo casaco – Eu tenho medo de perder minhas amigas! Ou melhor... Meus amigos. – ela fita os demais homens e sorri, voltando a encara-lo – Eu sei que sou impulsiva e agitada, então tinha medo de irritar os outros e ser abandonada ou odiada, como já aconteceu antes. – a confissão provoca surpresa em todos, porém a jovem toma fôlego e continua – Mas acho que estou bem agora. E você?

\- Eu? Bom, ah... – vendo a seriedade dela, é a vez de Zeref puxar o ar e desabafar – Antigamente, e acho que até hoje, eu tinha muito medo de ser odiado pelo meu irmão.

\- Como é? – Natsu ergue uma sobrancelha, ainda com a bochecha direita espremida contra o chão – Mas por quê? Você nunca me fez nada.

\- Não diretamente, mas... Você ficou sozinho por muitos anos antes de nos vermos outra vez. Achei que ficaria chateado comigo por não ter te encontrado antes, justamente quando nossos pais morreram e você mais precisava de uma família.

\- Mas você também estava sozinho. – a declaração óbvia do caçula o deixa surpreso – Por que foi sua culpa não ficarmos juntos antes? Não fale besteira! Agora temos todos da guilda de qualquer modo. Ninguém está sozinho.

\- Natsu tem razão. – o mago do gelo se pronuncia – Não tem motivo para estarmos preocupados com o passado. O que foi feito não pode ser mudado, mas... – ele fita a maga da água e sorri, comovendo-a – Ainda podemos construir nosso futuro.

É neste momento que Juvia, em um estado de transe repentino, toca os ombros do Fullbuster e une seus lábios. O gesto, que causa a queda da camisa masculina das espaldas femininas, gera uma comoção mais ligeira nos espectadores do que em Gray, pois este só se dá conta da situação segundos depois. Quando os olhos dele se expandem pelo choque, a alegre Loxar se afasta um pouco e fita os amigos.

\- Juvia costumava fazer chover sempre que ficava triste. Juvia não era bem-vinda em lugar algum, mas agora dá para ver o sol todos os dias na guilda. E parece ainda mais brilhante desta vez. – ela observa o estático amado e pula sobre ele – GRAY- _SAMA_!

\- EI, NÃO SE EMPOLGUE! SAI DE CIMA DE MIM!

\- Então... – Erza move a cabeça para o lado e balança, ignorando a cena cômica e se dirigindo à pessoa na sua frente – Jellal, é... Gostaria de sair comigo?

\- O que disse? – Jellal cora, indeciso entre a curiosidade e uma inesperada euforia.

\- Por favor, não me faça repetir! – a titânia tapa o rosto com as mãos, ficando da cor de seus cabelos – Eu nem acredito que tive coragem de dizer isso! – a Scarlet se contorce, todavia se acalma aos poucos, conforme permite que o Fernandes exponha sua face – Eu me interessei por você, mas tudo bem se não quiser sair comigo, porque...!

\- Eu aceito. – o mago celestial pausa a sua tagarelice, provocando outra agitação.

\- Não está brincando comigo, certo?! – a ruiva agarra o lenço verde no pescoço dele e o aproxima ousadamente de seu rosto, incentivando-o a tocar seus braços para não cair.

\- Não. Eu quero mesmo sair com você. – o jovem afirma, distraído com a boca dela.

\- O que diabo está acontecendo aqui? – o dragão do metal faz uma careta.

\- Ah, entendi! – a maga das runas fala de repente, estendendo a mão – Gajeel, me ajude a levantar! – ainda confuso, Gajeel obedece e a suspende pela cintura até ficar do seu tamanho – Não tão alto, não tão alto!

\- Nossa, você é baixinha mesmo. – ele ri ao vê-la inflar as bochechas com irritação.

\- Ah, esquece! Apenas escute: eu não fiquei com raiva de você por tentar me atacar naquela hora, quando estava hipnotizado pela fruta da Árvore Foice!

\- O que quer dizer? – o Redfox pergunta em curiosidade e atenção.

\- Quero dizer que entendo aquilo não ter sido sua culpa. Não acho que é uma pessoa má, e nós podemos ser amigos. – Levy sorri, fazendo o rapaz ruborizar de leve, até que o seu semblante se torna sério novamente – Mas apenas se parar de falar da minha altura!

\- Bom... Vai ser difícil. – o Dragon Slayer ri, passando os olhos dos pés femininos balançando no ar às bochechas cheias de aborrecimento – Mas aceito o desafio.

\- Tudo bem, então agora fala algo que te incomoda, ou qualquer coisa que queira!

\- Por quê? – Gajeel arqueia uma sobrancelha, sendo chutado pela moça, e termina jogando-a por cima do ombro esquerdo – Ok, ok, pare com isto! Não sei o que quer ouvir, mas se é para dizer alguma coisa... Ah, eu não me importo se as pessoas sentem medo de mim quando me veem. Eu realmente fiz coisas ruins no passado, só que... – ele começa a sentir um calor de timidez e põe a mão direita no bolso da calça – Se meus amigos não se importam com isso, eu também não vou mais me preocupar em ser odiado.

\- Que ridículo. – a cópia de Natsu fala em tom de desdém – Acham que se sentirão melhor compartilhando desabafos? Ainda estão perdidos. Nem sabem o que querem.

\- Eu sei! – sua versão original declara – Eu quero quebrar a sua cara!

Dito isto, o Dragneel mais novo dá uma cabeçada em seu reflexo, socando-o para longe e imediatamente cuspindo fogo na direção da falsa Lucy. Quando a verdadeira fica livre, invoca um de seus Espíritos Celestiais, Virgo. A empregada que surge, ao comando da maga estelar, abre buracos no piso escuro e some com todas as sósias do local. O grupo comemora a vitória, e no abraço empolgado, Mavis e Zeref quase se beijam. Contudo, a caixa onde estão confinados logo desaparece em um clarão, e eles retornam para o lago.

\- Voltamos! – o Dragneel mais velho sorri – Então... O que faremos agora?

\- Bem... – a alegre Vermilion toca os dedos da mão dele discretamente – Por que não visitam a nossa guilda? Estamos perto de lá.

\- Não tão rápido, caras fadinhas. – a voz de Sinistra se faz ouvir – O jogo continua.

 **Continua...**


	5. Cap 5

**Dois links foram inclusos neste capítulo: o de uma música e o da foto do cálice aqui citado. Para visualiza-los, confira meu blog § Fãnime § (endereço disponível no meu perfil).**

* * *

 **Cap. 5**

{30 de outubro, Fairy Tail}

\- SOCORRO, AJUDA! – um pedido desesperado ecoa pela guilda das fadas, bem quando o dono da voz entra voando por uma janela e dá de cara com uma coluna.

\- Oh céus! – Mirajane anda até o felino azul caído no chão e se abaixa para levanta-lo – Você está bem? Qual o seu nome?

\- Happy... – ele responde ainda tonto, ficando de pé enquanto cambaleia, e então se foca na gatinha branca no local – Vejo três anjos!

\- Do que ele está falando? – a _exceed_ põe as patas na cintura.

\- Acho que de você, Charle. – Wendy dá uma risadinha, e finalmente Happy acorda.

\- Ah, é mesmo, não temos tempo! Precisamos salvar os outros!

\- Calma aí gato, seja mais claro! – exige uma moça morena, agarrando um barril de bebida – Quem é você e qual é a emergência?

\- Tenha paciência, Cana. – Lisanna dá um meio sorriso – Ele ainda está tonto.

\- Sou o Happy, da Spriggan Tail! Precisam vir comigo! Natsu e os outros precisam de ajuda, e acho que não temos muito tempo!

...

{30 de outubro, Magnolia}

A manhã que acorda a cidade é de um momento decisivo para os magos da Spriggan Tail e das magas da Fairy Tail. Encarando de frente o misterioso casal Sinistra e Tirano, à beira do Lago Sciliora, o grupo aguarda o próximo movimento deles após se livrarem de um terrível ataque. Neste instante, a séria mulher se aproxima de Mavis.

\- Como descobriu o que fazer para sair daquele lugar? – mantendo-se firme ao olhar sem vida que lhe é direcionado, a Vermilion abre a boca, demorando um tempo para falar.

\- Na verdade, vocês deram a dica. Aqueles reflexos repetiam, o tempo todo, coisas que não queríamos ouvir, mas era tudo verdade. Então, imaginei que se confrontássemos nossos próprios medos, e se fôssemos sinceros uns com os outros, seria possível escapar. – aborrecida, a esposa cruza os braços e bufa, fazendo seu marido rir.

\- Vamos lá Sinistra, você sabe que não há mais nada a ser feito. Eles saíram sozinhos da caixa de energia escura, aprendendo a superar seus traumas. Dê algum crédito.

\- Oh, está bem! Eu não gosto de ser vencida, mas não posso negar que ganharam o nosso jogo de pega-pega. Daremos a chance única de nos fazerem algumas perguntas.

\- Bem, já que é assim, eu quero perguntar algo. – Jellal ergue a mão direita – Vocês podem usar Projeção de Pensamento? – confusa, Sinistra arqueia uma sobrancelha.

\- Heim? Ah, está perguntando por causa das cópias que invocamos! Não, não. Isso foi diferente, quase um presente de um amigo nosso. Bem, como um bônus por vencerem essa pequena brincadeira, eu acho que posso falar isto: além de poder manipular emoções e pensamentos, nós dois temos a habilidade de copiar alguns poderes especiais. Então, o controle da **caixa de energia escura** é um dom que copiamos dele.

\- Seu "amigo"? – Gajeel repete com desconfiança – E quem é?

\- Um dos muitos que temos. – Tirano responde – Todos nós viemos da mesma terra natal, um mundo bem mais diversificado do que este.

\- Quer dizer o mesmo lugar de onde também veio aquela bruxa Leyla? – Natsu torce o nariz – E que raios de lugar é esse, cheio de gente perigosa? – os casados riem.

\- Um muito especial. Quem sabe algum dia vocês possam visita-lo. – Sinistra troca um olhar cúmplice com o marido – Talvez quando as fadas pararem de trabalhar tanto.

\- Muito engraçado. – Lucy solta uma risada falsa enquanto a dupla sorri.

\- Agora espero que pensem duas vezes antes de interromper nosso trabalho. – diz a mulher – Nascemos com uma maldição inesperada: a de causar perturbação a todos que cruzem nosso caminho. Contudo, conseguimos transformar isso em nosso dom. Como os nossos amigos, que compartilham conosco a missão de transmitir o caos aos outros, nós dois ficamos acostumados a ser rejeitados pela sociedade. Eles não entendem que devem ser impostos a perigos, dores e desgraças pra pagarem por seus pecados, ou simplesmente para aprenderem a viver de verdade. Mas vocês agora compreendem isso.

\- Um momento! – Zeref ergue uma mão – Disseram antes que a sua missão é uma "tarefa partilhada". Pensei que fosse entre vocês, mas então... Existem outras pessoas por aí que estão causando prejuízos aos outros?

\- Que saibamos, só mais dois, sim. – Tirano afirma – Na verdade, as suas maldições são piores, comparadas as nossas. É um dos casais de amigos que temos. No início, eles não tinham controle sobre o que causavam aos outros, só de estar perto de qualquer ser vivo. Atualmente, ela é quem limpa a bagunça dele, levando felicidade aos lugares onde a tristeza se instalou. Entenderão isto se pensarem nas várias decepções que já tiveram, e nos momentos críticos pelos quais passaram, quando nem raciocinavam direito. Sentiram súbitos acessos de raiva, impulsos ruins... E hoje está tudo bem.

\- Em outras palavras, nós passamos por tantas coisas terríveis até hoje porque seus amigos estavam **fazendo uma visita**? – Gray fecha sua expressão, porém se tranquiliza ao sentir Juvia tocar seu braço esquerdo, e suspira em seguida – Certo, não é culpa deles.

\- Essa amiga de vocês então, que é companheira dele... – a mulher chuva continua a conversa – O dom dela é o de trazer coisas boas às pessoas?

\- Exatamente. – Sinistra confirma – Embora as consequências de eventos bons ou ruins dependam das suas escolhas de qualquer forma, é desse jeito que os desafios e os privilégios são criados: ao súbito acaso. Por isso, quando esse casal se conheceu, ele não queria que ela ficasse por perto, mas aquela mulher é extremamente obstinada, e nem se preocupa em ser odiada pelo simples fato de ser sua esposa.

\- Bom... Isso é algo admirável. – Erza cruza os braços e balança a cabeça – E esse homem é o mesmo de quem vocês copiaram o poder da "caixa de energia escura"?

\- Não, é outro. – o homem conta – Esses, de quem falamos por último, nasceram de duas Árvores Foices. Eu acredito que, depois de enfrentarem duas delas, agora entendam o tamanho da dificuldade deles de controlarem as suas habilidades, visto as propriedades diversas das frutas geradas em uma árvore assim.

\- Como sabe que lutamos com duas dessas árvores? – o Redfox pergunta.

\- No momento de descompensação da princesa loira, – a esposa aponta para a rubra Heartfilia – foi dito que vocês lutaram com "árvores comedoras de gente para dar frutas venenosas a uma bruxa, que namora uma abóbora". Só pode ter sido uma das ideias loucas de Leyla. Se não fosse por Zack, ela poderia ter criado um exército de bonecos _vodus_. – o grupo ouvinte se entreolha com arrepios e caretas.

\- Enfim... – seu marido prossegue – O homem que Sinistra citou anteriormente, de quem copiamos o talento da caixa de energia escura, encarnou de uma montanha. Depois de os primeiros aventureiros descobrirem os efeitos do poder dele, as opiniões divergiram entre habitantes da área. Alguns dizem que conhecer a si mesmo é sadio, e outros temem a vicissitude mortal do processo, mas o consenso em torno das alucinações, com réplicas de si mesmo em cavernas escuras, fez o local ser apelidado de "Montanha do Reflexo". Logo também descobriram que os longos devaneios podem ser curados se mergulhar na cachoeira originada naquela região, de onde surgiu a esposa desse nosso amigo.

\- Ah... Então... – Levy franze o cenho e levanta uma mão – Estou certa em deduzir com isso que vocês e seus amigos são tipos de **espíritos da natureza**?

\- Foi a melhor coisa da qual nos chamaram até hoje. – Sinistra pende a cabeça para o lado, fingindo reflexão, e causa uma risada em Tirano – Bem, chamem do que quiserem. Não nos importamos com o que pensam mesmo. Estamos ótimos tendo um ao outro.

\- Você tem razão em pensar assim. É maravilhoso. – Mavis elogia, vendo os dois se abraçarem – Mas sabem, nós também não podemos ignorar o sofrimento das pessoas. Se causarem problemas aos outros de novo, sem eles merecerem, vamos aceitar a missão de combate-los outra vez. Então... – a loirinha abre um sorriso – Podemos jogar outro dia.

\- Se for com vocês, será divertido. – a mulher sorri de volta, e então todos escutam uma movimentação repentina se encaminhando na sua direção – Ora, parece que os seus amigos gatos trouxeram reforços. Eles fugiram preocupados quando foram aprisionados.

\- Happy e Lily?! – a McGarden avista os _exceeds_ voando na frente de seus aliados; Happy guiando a Fairy Tail e Pantherlily a Spriggan Tail – Ah, então foi por isso que eles não estavam dentro daquela caixa preta com a gente!

\- Bem, parece que a diversão acabou por enquanto. – Sinistra ergue o braço até o cotovelo, estalando os dedos enquanto seu marido acena – Até a próxima, fadinhas. – e a dupla some em uma nuvem escura, deixando os espectadores olhando uns para os outros.

\- Ok, essa foi uma experiência interessante e assustadora. – o Dragneel mais velho suspira, arqueando uma sobrancelha – Alguém está com fome?

\- Até que enfim falaram minha língua! – seu irmão vibra – Ei Lucy, é verdade que as fadas têm caudas e um pote de ouro escondido no fim de um arco-íris?

\- O quê? – a maga estelar dá uma risada – Acho que está confundindo as histórias.

\- Não sei sobre isso, mas amanhã festejaremos o _Halloween_ com muitos doces. – a mestra da Fairy Tail informa – Por que o pessoal da Spriggan Tail não passa lá depois?

\- Nosso mestre não deve se opor. – Jellal diz, olhando Erza timidamente.

\- É... Então até mais tarde! – a titânia dispara na frente, seguida das risonhas amigas que acenam para os rapazes, logo depois de arrastarem a Loxar para longe do Fullbuster.

...

{31 de outubro, Fairy Tail}

A guilda das fadas está em polvorosa. Pela primeira vez em anos, elas receberam a rival, Spriggan Tail, de portas abertas, para uma noite divertida de celebração. Depois de algum tempo trabalhando juntos, os líderes das guildas, Makarov e Mavis, concordaram em desistir das disputas para os membros de suas famílias se conhecerem melhor. Agora, muitos dançam ao som de uma música contagiante na festa de _Halloween_ da Fairy Tail.

Enquanto Laxus se acomoda no balcão de bebidas, trocando um diálogo com a bela garçonete Mira, Bickslow não perde tempo em apresentar seus bonecos de madeira para Lis, que os diverte com sua magia Take Over. Cansada da confusão instaurada, Evergreen senta numa cadeira da mesa mais distante da entrada e se abana com seu leque, até notar a aproximação de dois homens. Quando eles tentam puxar um assunto, elogiando-a dentre outras coisas, ela abre o objeto na frente dos seus rostos.

\- Nem tentem, magricelas. Eu sou digna de ser a rainha das fadas, portanto, mereço um homem que esteja à minha altura. – um dos jovens, tão nervoso quanto o outro, dá um passo à frente e abaixa o abanador dela com a mão.

\- Ah é? E que tipo de homem seria esse, Vossa Majestade?

\- Bom, certamente um tipo mais alto e robusto que vocês. Alguém digno de ser um monumento, que seja um homem de verdade.

\- Acho que está pedindo muito. – comenta o colega do primeiro.

De repente, uma enorme sombra cobre os três, e os flertadores se apavoram ao virar de costas. A visão de Elfman é o suficiente para afugenta-los, e enquanto Ever observa o gigante com certo encanto, ele olha dela para os fugitivos.

\- Desculpe, eu atrapalhei alguma coisa? Eles pareciam com pressa.

\- Não. – ela acha graça de sua confusão – Estavam correndo com medo de você.

\- O quê? Essa não é uma atitude de homem! – o mago declara enervado, fazendo a mulher estreitar os olhos na compreensão de algo.

\- Ah, então era você quem eu ouvia gritando "homem, homem" para todo lado agora há pouco. – a maga dá uma pausa, olhando-o de baixo para cima – Bem, você é um grande homem. Por que não cobrar dos outros o mesmo, não é?! – seu sorriso malicioso o deixa constrangido antes que levante – Eu sou Evergreen.

\- Ever... – Elfman se interrompe ao tentar pronunciar o resto, estendendo a grande mão para cumprimenta-la, quando Evergreen recua a sua e levanta o indicador.

\- Calma lá grandão! "Ever" é para os íntimos. – ela logo volta a sorrir e, por fim, aperta a palma dele – Mas talvez eu possa abrir uma exceção.

Não muito longe do local, Happy oferece um peixe para Charle, que agora percebeu o quão difícil é se livrar da companhia do gato após conquista-lo acidentalmente. Mesmo assim, a gatinha não se faz de rogada e aceita a oferta. Infelizmente, o _exceed_ azul não se deu conta de que ela está bêbada, graças à Cana, e ele termina servindo de banco para sua amada comer. Perto deles, Wendy se alegra com as conversas e brincadeiras das antigas amigas e dos novos amigos. Natsu é o primeiro a tirar sarro dos _nakamas_.

Para começar, Jellal, muito a contragosto, está usando roupas femininas e um capuz vermelho; o resultado de uma infeliz aposta. Distraído com o olhar guloso de Erza, vestida como uma loba sensual, ele deixa sua cesta em forma de abóbora sobre a mesa em frente, onde o grupo de aventureiros que uniu as guildas está acomodado. Aproveitando a deixa, Gray rouba alguns doces de dentro do recipiente e saboreia devagar.

Embora esteja trajado como um demônio de asas negras, seu peito está nu para, de acordo com ele mesmo, mostrar melhor a tatuagem escura à direita do seu tórax, cobrindo até um dos olhos vermelhos pelas lentes de contato. Em dado momento, o mago do gelo mastiga uma pena branca coberta com chocolate, que saiu das asas na fantasia de anjinha da mulher chuva. Com a boca também suja de cacau, Juvia puxa a pena com seus lábios, provocando um susto tão grande no Fullbuster que ele cai da cadeira ao se afastar.

Devido isso, o rapaz vê um entrosamento peculiar entre Gajeel e Levy, dialogando logo atrás da turma e perto das abóboras decorando a entrada. Enquanto Pantherlily senta sobre um dos frutos parecidos com seu rosto, o Redfox, fantasiado de vampiro, lambe os beiços ao fitar a McGarden, caracterizada de bruxa em seu traje laranja e preto. É evidente que a maga das runas não tem problema em ser admirada, visto seu sorriso malicioso.

Quando Zeref e Mavis chegam perto do grupo reunido ao redor da mesa, o Dragneel mais velho senta em uma cadeira, mas a loirinha deixa cair seu prendedor de cabelo e vai procurar debaixo do móvel, engatinhando no chão. Lucy observa as vestes pretas comuns dele e o decotado vestido branco de babados dela, logo arqueando uma sobrancelha.

\- Por que você e a mestra não estão fantasiados? – a Heartfilia pergunta ao sorrir.

\- Ah, bem... – o mago negro cora imediatamente, espiando a Vermilion pelos cantos dos olhos, e quando esta nota, abre um sorriso malicioso – Não tivemos tempo para nos arrumar. Perdemos a hora. – desta vez, não apenas a maga estelar como os outros o fitam com suspeitas, fazendo-o limpar a garganta pelo nervosismo – Bom, e vocês, o que são?

\- Um médico e uma enfermeira zumbis! – seu irmão sorri marotamente, levantando seu estetoscópio no pescoço – E nós nem combinamos as fantasias!

\- Nem nos espionamos para saber o que o outro usaria, como certas pessoas fizeram. – a maga estelar olha de banda para a Loxar, rindo desconcertada, e é neste momento que a mestra das fadas sai de baixo da mesa, se apoiando no seio esquerdo da loira maior.

\- Oh, desculpe Lucy! Eu derrubei sua... – Mavis pega o objeto do chão – Seringa? Por favor, diga que é sangue de mentira. – ela faz cara de nojo ao entregar a seringa.

\- Claro que sim! – Lucy se levanta e ri, apertando levemente o êmbolo para o líquido sair do tubo – Faz parte do visual ter itens assustadores. – a Heartfilia coloca o objeto de volta no bolso do vestido, perto da caneta junto ao peito.

\- Ei, olhem só! – o sorridente Salamandra puxa a moça para o seu colo de repente, dando-lhe um susto que a impele a circular seus ombros com os braços – Devíamos ser votados o melhor par da festa, não acham?! – em questão de segundos, a maga estelar fica da cor dos cabelos da titânia, apesar de ser difícil dizer graças à maquiagem no seu rosto.

\- E por que logo vocês deviam ser a melhor dupla? – Gray faz uma careta – Não é como se fosse um concurso de beleza, e vocês também não teriam chance se fosse o caso.

\- Ora! – Lucy franze o cenho na mesma hora, pondo um sorriso confiante no rosto ao cruzar as pernas, já esquecendo por completo de onde está sentada – Pois fique sabendo que eu tive êxito em muitas missões sem precisar lutar, apenas usando meu charme.

\- E aquele trabalho com o velho rico que era louco por empregadas loiras? – Juvia relembra, dando risadas quando a amiga torce o nariz.

\- Foi uma exceção. Ele tinha péssimo gosto; podem perguntar para a Virgo!

\- Ei gente, recebemos um pacote! – todos ouvem Levy avisar subitamente, andando ao lado de Gajeel, que carrega a encomenda, para o centro da guilda.

\- Ah, eu acho que é a recompensa da missão! – diz a Vermilion, correndo até a caixa – Já tinha me esquecido disso... Esse deve ser o "tesouro único e inestimável".

\- E quem mandou? – Wendy questiona, vendo Lily sondar o pacote.

\- Não diz. Provavelmente a mesma pessoa que enviou os pedidos.

\- Vamos abrir e ver o que é. – Mirajane toma a dianteira, abrindo a embalagem e retirando de dentro dos flocos de isopor um cálice branco, com a base na forma de uma pata vermelha de dragão – Minha nossa!

\- Que demais! – Natsu não perde tempo em se aproximar – Mas não é de verdade.

\- E você queria que fosse? – o Redfox faz uma careta – Que tipo de tesouro é esse?

\- Acho que apenas nosso empregador poderia responder a essa pergunta. E depois de tudo, não soubemos quem foi. – o Fernandes suspira, encarando a Scarlet – Será que Sinistra e Tirano o conhecem? – a ruiva cruza os braços.

\- Quem sabe. Eu penso que eles eram legais no fim das contas. Pelo que pareceu, esses dois é que são responsáveis por aumentar ou diminuir a bagunça dos seus amigos, ensinando as pessoas a superarem, ou piorarem, seus problemas de um jeito meio torto.

\- Bom, de qualquer forma, vamos botar esse item em um local seguro. – Mavis pega o cálice nas mãos e chama Zeref pra ajudá-la, antes voltando-se à Makarov – A propósito, Makarov- _san_ , eu estava pensando que seria bom nos unirmos como uma guilda só a partir de agora. Depois de tantos anos, conseguimos mostrar nosso melhor juntos.

\- Bom... Talvez tenha razão. – o homem logo sobe em uma mesa, voltando-se aos membros da festa – O que vocês acham? Estariam de acordo com a proposta de virarmos uma única família? – não é preciso perguntar outra vez; todos concordam com agitação.

\- Ótimo! – a Vermilion procede – Bem, nós não podemos ter dois mestres na mesma guilda, então estou deixando a liderança nas mãos de Makarov- _san_! – ouvindo isto, outro alvoroço se instala ligeiro no local, mas a ex-líder das fadas ignora a indagação e desce para o porão junto do mago negro, enquanto o grupo de amigos se afasta dos demais.

\- Considerando o histórico da Spriggan Tail, posso entender por que ela quer deixar a responsabilidade nas mãos do mestre Makarov. – a Heartfilia fita as amigas e todas riem das caretas dos rapazes – Mas esta coligação foi realmente inesperada.

\- Acham que Leyla e Zack podem ter mandado aquela missão para nós, planejando nosso encontro com Sinistra e Tirano, na intenção de nos unir? – a mulher chuva pergunta.

\- Não sei, mas aqueles dois parecem saber mais do que nos contaram, com certeza. – o dragão do metal responde, cruzando os braços e suspirando.

\- É verdade. – a McGarden levanta um indicador – Por exemplo: como podem ter "adivinhado" facilmente o método que usamos pra vencer aquelas árvores, contudo nunca tiveram a iniciativa de tentar o mesmo, se queriam tanto as frutas?

\- Bom, algum dia podemos voltar naquela floresta e tirar nossas dúvidas com eles. – Erza dá de ombros – Por enquanto, vamos comemorar!

\- Falou e disse! – Cana surge de repente, dando um barril para a titânia e copos para os demais – Tomem, vocês devem beber ao menos um pouquinho! Estamos em uma festa!

\- Bom, acho que "um pouquinho" não faz mal. – a ruiva coloca o tonel no chão.

\- A propósito, alguém viu o Happy? – o Salamandra indaga.

Mal sabem eles que ali perto, o gato azul choraminga enquanto voa, sendo obrigado a bancar o cavalo de sua amada Charle embriagada. Arrependido de ter se aproximado da gata branca neste estado, o _exceed_ arregala os olhos ao ver as moças bebendo junto aos rapazes. "As mulheres da Fairy Tail têm um probleminha com bebida", ele havia escutado de Mira. Seus bigodes se arrepiam, mas agora já é tarde.

...

{01 de novembro, casa da Lucy}

É uma manhã quente e iluminada em Magnolia. Lucy Heartfilia acaba de acordar, e ela senta na cama devagar para se espreguiçar. Bocejando, a loira sente um leve frio e olha sua janela à direita, porém a mesma está fechada. Então, a jovem fita seu corpo.

\- Ué, eu dormi nua ontem? – após pensar um pouco, a maga estelar massageia as têmporas – Ai, que enxaqueca! Aquela Cana...! Por que sempre dou ouvidos à insiste...? – a moça se interrompe, encarando uma pilha de roupas no chão – Mas o quê...?

Estranhando a novidade em casa, Lucy puxa o cobertor e se cobre sem olhar para trás, seguindo a trilha de peças que vai até a sala. Blusas e calças viram calcinhas e cuecas, e a maior surpresa é que nem as _lingeries_ são suas. Ou melhor... O **grande** susto acontece ao ver todos os _nakamas_ mais próximos desmaiados, largados sobre seus móveis ou pelo piso. Mas o **imenso** choque ocorre quando volta aflita para o quarto, notando um Natsu pelado dormindo sobre seu colchão. Assim que o Dragneel abre os olhos e vira de frente...

\- MAS O QUE DIABO ACONTECEU AQUI?

 _ **Fim**_

* * *

 **E aí gente, gostaram da fanfic? Eu fiz com carinho, e guardei um segredinho dentro deste último capítulo, e até do anterior. Alguém captou duas referências que apareceram? Quem está lendo minha saga de fics da Fairy Tail, a série Believe, sabe do que estou falando. Pois para quem ainda não leu, e para os que ainda estão acompanhando, aviso que eu parei de escrever em uma fanfic de _Halloween_ também (O Halloween das Fadas); vejam que irônico. Kkk Oh, e quem gostaria de adivinhar o que é aquele cálice dado como recompensa da missão? Pode ser que ele ainda volte na série Believe, heim!**

 **Bem, farei o que puder, daqui em diante, para terminar minhas fics encalhadas. Por hora, agradeço por lerem esta, e espero que continuem seguindo minhas novas publicações. Até o Natal!**


End file.
